Paradise
by Nikirockztar95
Summary: Zero begins to dream of a place which he knows as Paradise, a place where he can get away from everything and just be himself...but he is not alone. Someone else has the same secret desire; to escape the world which they know so well. Paradise seems to have everything they could possibly need...but just how will they react when dream and reality collide? Kaname x Zero
1. Beautiful Liar

**Hello! You have reached chapter one of my new fic, Paradise! This idea came to me in a dream when I fell asleep listening to my iPod. The song *might* have been Paradise, by Coldplay. The concept of the girl (in the lyrics) who didn't get what she wanted from the world, so she ran away in her sleep/dreams to a place called Paradise. **

**(8) And every time she closed her eyes...she dreamed of Para-Para-Paradise...(8)**

**If you haven't heard it before, it's a brilliant song and I would recommend you listen to it. Anyway: Onto more important stuff than my ramblings...**

**Pairing: Kaname Kuran & Zero Kiryuu **

**Warnings: None, so far.**

**Summary: Zero discovers and begins to dream of a place which he calls Paradise, a place where he can get away from everything and just be himself. Everything in Paradise is created in Zero's mind to make him happy...but just how will he react when dream and reality collide?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way, shape or form, Vampire Knight. That belongs to Matsuri Hino. I do, however, claim the concept involved in this fic as my own, because she's not used it herself and, therefore, it's mine! ^-^**

**Quick Notes: This is a place that I will put information which I think will be important for you to know before reading the fic, so that it will flow better and be less confusing.**

**1) Blood is not necessary for Zero, he has (recently) gained some stability in controlling his Vampire nature. How mysterious...**

**2) This is un-beta'd and may contain some minor spelling errors. If it is a glaring error, please leave a comment. ^-^**

**And finally: I shall update as regularly as I can (though I make no promises) and please tell me what you think! I appreciate constructive criticism (in appropriate doses) and love to hear general feedback. It means that chapters get uploaded quicker and I work harder to make them more enjoyable. That means REVIEW people! And, of course, enjoy ;D**

Zero Kiryuu stormed into his room with a snarl. That was it. He'd had enough. Angling himself in front of the door he had just marched through, he kicked it and was satisfied to hear is slam shut, the door shaking in its frame. Zero combed a hand through his hair – he really needed to get in the shower. His anger dissipating, he slowly crossed the room to the large, gothic window and, bracing his hands on his desk, he peered out. There was a faint trickle of rain sprinkling over the ground of Cross Academy, gently tapping on the window and breaking the somewhat sombre silence that had befallen Zero.

He sighed. It had been two days and Yuuki had been acting strangely. The girl, once bubbly and cheerful, seemed to have become withdrawn and silent. Her large brown eyes seemed full of an unknown sadness and, for some reason, she couldn't bear to look at her fellow prefect. Zero wanted to know the reason behind the eerie looks that replaced the expressions of bashfulness and happiness that he was so accustomed to. But, when he looked deeper into those eyes, he could also see what he thought could be anger, resentment and bitterness. But as for the reason why... Zero allowed his head to fall down and stare at the rosewood grain on the desk before closing his eyes. He hadn't slept last night either, he had been on patrol all night and, as a consequence of this and trying to get some work done in class, as opposed to falling asleep as Yuuki usually did, he was drained – both physically and mentally. He was just glad that he wasn't craving for blood or starting to show animalistic tendencies – besides what he classed as his usual tendencies – because that would only make matters worse. The blood tablets that the Night Class, mainly Kaname Kuran – with him being the main funder behind the research and development - , had been working wonderfully for him and for that, he supposed he was grateful to the pureblood.

All Zero knew at this moment was that he needed to get away, if only for a short time. To escape the madness that was his life and to go to a place where dreams were reality and anything was possible. As if that were even possible and, if it was, Zero wanted a one-way ticket to it. Zero laughed. What stupid thoughts to have. An ex-human, finding a sanctuary? There was no way that would happen. But a shower could and would happen, Zero thought lazily, as he fingered one of the semi-greasy strands of hair that hung limply in front of his face. Grabbing his jogging pants, some clean underwear and a towel, Zero forced his weary legs to move him towards the en suite and into the shower.

Standing under the hot spray, Zero arched his back, trying to ease some of the tension in his muscles with the intense heat. He grabbed the shampoo and, after liberally applying it to his head, he began to massage it slowly into his scalp. Zero sighed with pleasure as he felt the slow, throbbing headache he had been sporting for the last few hours dissipate, and for that he was relieved. He ducked his head back under the spray and rinsed the suds off. His idea of a sanctuary wouldn't be a bad idea...if he could find it. Just a place in Cross Academy he could go and just relax, without being pestered by the Day Class girls, asking him to do errands and a place where the Night Class vampires would stop staring strangely at him. Shaking his head, showering water droplets over the glass panel of the cubicle, he tried to work out what the hell was going on with the Night Class and Yuuki.

He knew that Yuuki hadn't been talking to Kaname recently. In fact, he seemed to be completely ignoring the girl and, considering the level of her previous infatuation with the pureblood, Zero would have assumed that Yuuki was upset about just that. But that certainly didn't justify the glares he would feel drilling a hole in the back of his head whilst in class. And then there was the Night Class! Zero was accustomed to the usual glares that he would receive from the upper class vampires – and, under normal circumstances, they'd probably think he was ill if he didn't give them an angry look back – but recently there was a lack of glaring, which had been replaced by a strange stare, which all of them seemed to have a mutual talent of doing and, if Zero was being totally honest with himself, it freaked him out. Their faces were blank and expressionless, just like their eyes. With what could be described as the perfect poker faces, in more than one meaning of 'perfect', Zero couldn't tell what they were thinking. He needed to find out what the hell was going on, and for that he would need to talk to...

"Kuran." Zero murmured to himself absently. "He has to know what the hell was going on. I just know it."

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Zero re-entered his room, shoving his uniform onto his writing chair haphazardly. He watched as his tie slipped to the ground. He scowled at it and, realising that scowling probably wouldn't help the matter and that he just didn't care anymore, he left it where it lay, turning around to face his bed. Dropping the towel from around his waist, he slipped his underwear – Zero always kept underwear on, even when it was warm, the activities that occurred at Cross Academy were too damned unpredictable for him not to – and his jogging bottoms on. Kicking the towel on the floor towards the bathroom wall, where it landed with a soft _thump_as it hit the wall, and grabbed another, rubbing it on his hair at a half hearted attempt at drying it.

Soon after, the second towel joined the first in the miniature mountain that was forming by the bathroom door and Zero got into bed. He closed his eyes, chanting the word "Kuran" in his head, so that he wouldn't forget, and force himself, to go and hunt the vampire down. He had to talk to that insufferable jerk. He just had to.

Zero slowly opened his eyes and immediately closed them again with a hiss. All he knew was that he was somewhere very, very bright. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them fully and looked around. His eyes widened in shock. He looked down at his body, which was somewhat floating in mid air. There was no ground, no up nor no down. He was still in his jogging pants so that meant that he had to be...

"Asleep." A familiar voice finished his thoughts for him. Zero turned around to ask what was going on and found himself a small distance from Kaname Kuran. He scowled at the pureblood who, in turn, just laughed as he watched the ex-human's expression change. Kaname waved his left arm around in a sweeping gesture.

" Welcome to Paradise, Kiryuu."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**I'm back again :D You know, I had a thought while I was writing this chapter: I might actually finish this fic! Anyway, enough of my crap~ onto the stuffs. **

**Warnings: My only warning to you is that Kaname and (especially) Zero may come across as being OOC (Out Of Character). I suppose you'll see what I mean when you read it for yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Kaname or Zero. They belong to Mistress Hino.**

**This chapter come out longer than I thought it would o_o Eh, more for you to read I guess XD. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long though, they come out however long they come out. I don't try to aim for a word count or a specific number that I need to hit. That's not how I scroll. Yes, I said scroll. Long fics with tiny scroll bars worry me when I open them. I tend to have this expression O_O, followed by : T_T. Maybe that's just me? XD. Oh and chapter 3 is roughly half way done, but if I don't get any good feedback from this then it probably won't get finished. If you enjoy reading this, please review, so I know I'm doing something right...** **Anyway~ read and review... and, as usual, enjoy.**

Zero felt his jaw drop. Then he snapped it shut and felt anger boil in his veins and a heat rise to his face.

"What the HELL are you doing in my dream Kuran? Get out!" He hissed at the pureblood. Kaname just stared at him with an almost thoughtful look in his eye, as if he were contemplating something. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"My sentiments exactly, Kiryuu." He stated, staring at the ex-human with tired eyes. Zero, just as Kaname had done moments before, begun to stare at the vampire.

"You-you're joking right? You're just a dream. You have to be!" Zero stammered out; for the first time in his life he was genuinely scared for his own safety. He didn't know what to think. He had fallen asleep, as he always had done, and now there was a dream-version of Kaname Kuran invading his dreams and telling him some rubbish about it being called Paradise. What was this? Some kind of sick joke? Kaname shook his head with a small smile.

"No. This is no joke and, although the place where we are now is indeed a dream, there is some semblance of reality to this matter." He stated somewhat matter-of-factly, even though he, the pureblood, knew nothing about why this had happened to him – and to Zero Kiryuu of all people.

He glanced around into the exceedingly bright nothingness while Zero collected his thoughts. Kaname had never seen the level-E so off-balance before, it was almost amusing and endearing to watch...to watch him pull himself together _would_ be amusing, Kaname mused, however, he still had respect for others around him, even if his sense of humour was currently more warped and twisted, given the nature of their strange situation. He'd always had a strange sense of humour, but it always managed to cross the line whenever Kaname was out of his comfort zone. And, in Paradise...with Zero Kiryuu, Kaname felt that he was _way_ out of his comfort zone and, therefore, it was acceptable to be going slightly crazy.

Before even _considering _talking to Zero, Kaname had to change the scenery. It was boring, bright and obnoxious...alongside giving him a minor migraine. Kaname took a deep breath, concentrating how he wanted Paradise to be. He knew enough about Vampire dream worlds to know that anyone in the dream space could mould Paradise into what they wished and they could place within it whatever they desired. Though the true nature of the creation of these dream worlds was unknown to many Vampire historians and, therefore, also a mystery of Kaname. One thing he wasn't oblivious to, however, was the meaning behind dream worlds, especially concerning two specific people on a possible re-occurring basis. He shook his head and pulled his thoughts together, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration. He could ponder and muse over that later.

Zero kept his eyes downcast as he tried to pull his wandering thoughts together. He needed his brain to begin processing just whatever was going on here. And he needed it to hurry up too. He felt pretty sure that Kaname would be gaining some sort of amusement out of watching him suffer inside his own head: watching him fight a raging battle with his confused brain and his thoughts. He was in a strange dream world with Kaname Kuran, which looked like...red carpet? Zero blinked twice as the 'floor' that he had been staring at had flickered and changed into a thick, plush blood-red carpet. He looked up to see Kuran with his eyes closed, breathing heavier than what he considered would be the usual breathing pattern for a pureblood vampire. Glancing around, he ascertained that they had been, somehow, moved into a small living room. Zero noted the quality of the mahogany wood that made up the chest of drawers and the bookcases that lined the walls. The wallpaper was a light cream, not to bright, but not dark enough to make the room seem like a crypt or a darkened tomb. A grand fireplace took up the far wall, the mantle adorned with a simple golden clock and a rose, crystallised in a large, clear vase. Nearby were two small couches, complete with foot rests, which stood with their back facing Zero, so that they would face the fireplace. Zero couldn't help but admire the room; it was dark but held its own contrasting beauty. It gave off an air of luxury, yet of being purposefully cosy and not just for show. From the decor alone, Zero could come to the conclusion that this had been Kaname's doing, even without seeing the pureblood concentrating as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Zero wasn't going to linger on that thought. He was just grateful to be out of what he could now call Purgatory, that horrible, white place that they had been prior to this.

Kaname opened his eyes and cleared his throat. Zero, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, turned back to face the pureblood. A smile appeared on the brunette's lips.

"I see you like my living area." He said, gesturing to the grand room. Zero nodded; there was certainly no point in lying to the vampire.

"It has it's qualities." He replied shortly, giving the other the answer that he required whilst, at the same time, being typically obscure. Kaname laughed; a deep, resonating laugh that Zero could feel to his toes. Zero shivered involuntarily.

"Much like the owner of the room then." Kaname gave a small smile then a wink, making Zero scowl and a small blush appear on his cheeks, and moved his hand toward the small ,cream couches in front of the fireplace. "Take a seat. I'm sure you're still pretty confused." Kaname moved forwards, past the couches and crouched in front of the fireplace, clicking his fingers over the firewood behind the grate, summoning a small fire on the end of his fingertip. Just as he lowered it to the firewood, he heard a snort from behind him somewhere.

"So is that the great extent of the pureblood power? A flame smaller than my fingernail?" Zero asked as he sat down on one of the couches. Kaname twisted on his heels, expecting to see a gloating face, but only saw a jokingly amused one. He relaxed. If Zero was making a joke out of things, then this had to be a good thing. Something that he wasn't going to ignore and felt slightly happy to see. He had originally thought that Zero would make this harder for him than any other person would, but it seemed that, by giving Zero time to sort out his inner turmoil, the level-E seemed to have realised that Kaname was in exactly the same situation that he was. This was good progress so far, Kaname mused. He gave a wry smile.

"If you think that this is the true extent of my power and influence, then you are sorely mistaken, Kiryuu." He said as he turned his back to Zero and lit the fire. He released the fire into the atmosphere and sat on the spare couch. He sighed. "I am sorry for not asking you regarding the change of scenery. That white space was giving me quite the headache." Zero laughed at Kaname's complaint. He waved it away.

"Don't worry, Kuran. My head felt like it was about to explode at any moment anyway." He laughed, much to Kaname's amusement.

"Your head is _always _liable to explode at any moment. Surely you would be used to this sensation by now?" Kaname teased confidently. Zero pretended to look offended.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. This is me, Zero Kiryuu, the walking time bomb. Please feel free to piss me off at any available time during the school day so that my head explodes. And did I forget to mention I'm an over-sensitive, crabby son-of-a-bitch?" Zero reeled off sarcastically. Kaname laughed again.

"You sum yourself up so well, Kiryuu." Kaname said, amused by Zero's sarcastic sentiments. "I don't think I could have done it better myself." He added.

"Zero." Zero stated, sticking his hand out suddenly. Kaname's eyes widened and he was taken aback. Zero laughed. "Come on, it's not going to bite you." He said, jiggling his hand around, whilst keeping it out-stretched.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Introducing myself properly. I'm getting a bit sick of being called Kiryuu all the time." Zero explained. Kaname had just figure out what was going on: the world was going mad and he was the only sane person left in it. He might just have to save himself before it was too late. But then...if he didn't take Kiryuu, wait, Zero's offer he would probably feel more dead and alone than he already was. He didn't want or need that. He had only been in Paradise with Zero for ten minutes, and already he felt more alive and had laughed more times than he had in the past few months. And it felt so damned good. Kaname smiled.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Kaname and I would like you to call me as such." He stated, taking Zero's long fingers and, surprisingly, warm hand into his grasp and shaking it. Zero was the first to pull his hand away and Kaname let his arm drop down by his side, then deciding to move it to rest it on the arm of the couch. Zero snorted.

"Trust you to pick the most posh and polite way of saying a simple "Nice to meet you". Typical." Zero said playfully. Kaname almost snorted himself, but that would be unlike his usual self and would not do.

"At least I know my niceties and the meaning of those, as you put 'posh and polite' words." He replied smoothly, amused. This was going better than planned. Zero simply looked back at the pureblood and smiled.

"Are you going to use those nice words to explain to me what I'm doing here and how it come about? Or am I going to have to sit here and wonder?" Zero asked in a polite, which was shocking for him, manner. Kaname leaned back into the comfort and warmth of the couch and sighed. He rubbed his temples.

"The simplest way that I can explain this to you is that..." Kaname hesitated, trying to find the right words to say what he meant. "One of us has invaded the others dream and created a mutual place of agreement where we can set aside differences, problems or any other queries or quandaries that may have arisen between the two people over any given period of time." Another way of looking at it, although you may or may not want to hear it, is that Fate is tying us together, for some reason unbeknownst to us, and that we are just going to have to deal with it." Kaname finished, summarising it as shortly and simply as he could. The concept of Paradise was a complicated matter and dream worlds were not something to be taken lightly or meddled in or around. He met Zero's shocked lavender eyes, knowing that Zero was absorbing, albeit slowly, the knowledge that he had just been given. Suddenly, Zero relaxed into his chair.

"Thanks for the enlightenment." He mumbled to the pureblood. He didn't sound it, but he was truly thankful. It wasn't quite what he had wanted to hear but...

"Are you sure you are okay with this? You seem to have taken this better than I had originally thought you would, Zero." Kaname asked, concerned. Zero nodded his head slowly.

"It's an answer, and that's what I needed to hear. Even if you were lying to me and it were only a concept or an idea, I would have believed you regardless." Zero admitted, somewhat sheepishly. Kaname blinked. Why would he trust _him _of all people? His sworn enemy...up until now anyway.

"Why would you believe me, even if I were lying to you?" Kaname had to ask, he was just so damned curious for the answer. Zero sighed.

"Because, even though I have resented you for so long, I know that you are intelligent and that you know things. So, even though what you have just said to me is something that is out of my experience and obviously out of yours, your knowledge of all things is to be desired by all, including me, and I respect you for that." Zero admitted quietly. Kaname couldn't quite believe his ears. He looked away from the level-E, his face had become quite flushed. He had never heard a person, let alone someone like Zero Kiryuu, say something to or about him like that before. It was nice but also rather embarrassing at the same time. Zero had trained his gaze on the pureblood, worried that he might have offended him in some way.

"Kaname? Are you -" Zero started, but stopped when Kaname's dark eyes met his. That man's eyes...he could simply melt into them...

"Thank you." Kaname said sincerely. "Nobody has ever said anything so kind." Zero sat there in shock. Nobody had ever told Kaname how brilliant he was? Even Zero, someone who openly hated him, had admired Kaname from afar. He was strong, intelligent and knew what he wanted from the world and for that kind of self taught power and reservation, he ought to be commended and complimented every day of his existence. To say it was a shock to Zero that no person had ever said that to him before was an understatement. Zero suddenly felt tired. Kaname, as if he were being pulled, felt a tug of sleepiness wave over him. He knew it wasn't his own emotion, he was quite awake – for he was, after all, a creature of the night, but it took him a moment to remember that the man in front of him was in a human body, one that got tired easily and that he was adjusted to different waking hours. Zero yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He rubbed the back of his hair sheepishly as Kaname gave him an amused look.

"Guess I'm still kind of tired." Zero stated, he was beyond tired: he was exhausted. Kaname chuckled.

"Guess it's time for you to go back to your real sleep then." Kaname said quietly. He had become adjusted to Zero's presence and now Zero was going to leave...he would be alone again. It was not like the two talked in the real world.

"How do I go back into my other sleep?" Zero asked. Kaname almost put his hand to his face. Again he had forgotten that Zero really had no idea where he was or how trapped he could have become if he were here alone. This made Kaname feel better: as long as Kaname was in Paradise with Zero, Zero would always be able to safely return back to the real world. This comforted the pureblood as he allowed a small smile to grace his pale, beautiful features.

"Simply fall asleep. If you fall asleep here, your natural reaction will be to fall asleep in the real world." Kaname stated, feeling like he was reciting from a book. He probably was. Zero, however, looked puzzled.

"But I thought I was asleep in the first place?" Zero questioned Kaname. Kaname sighed. This was getting to complicated, and the other man was tired.

"The mind is a strange place, Zero. I do not question it, only abide by it as it seems to do as it pleases. The mind and the desires it has are something I do not have control over. So I suggest that you also do not question the works of the subconscious mind. It brought you here, and that is all that matters, is it not?" Kaname asked the silver haired vampire. Zero shook his head.

"You're right, this is too complicated to comprehend. I'm going to sleep. Will you be okay here on your own?" Zero added cautiously. Some part of him, deep inside, didn't want to leave Kaname alone. He had seen the carefully, but not carefully enough, disguised look of loneliness in Kaname's eyes when he had said he was tired. He wanted the pureblood to know that, as part of this strange new friendship that they had formed, that he was concerned about him.

Kaname could have well broken down on the carpet and cried. For the first time in his existence he felt like crying. All thanks to the man before him. He knew that it was a simple question, but to Kaname it felt like so much more. He had never been particularly emotional, even as a child he kept his emotions carefully guarded and hidden; treasured like secrets...but Zero would probably be his undoing. He could feel himself relaxing with the level-E already and actually felt like he belonged somewhere...somewhere better. Somewhere that wasn't with the nobles and the other vampires in the Moon Dorm, the place where he _should _feel like he belonged. But there was nothing there and he felt somewhat detached from the world when he was with the others. This concern from Zero was something that he had never had before and...it felt good. He sighed happily.

"Of course I will be fine. I have found ways to entertain myself for many a night before this one." He answered. Zero almost burst out laughing but kept a poker face. He could guess what Kaname got up to on a night, when no one else was awake. He may be a vampire, but he was still a _man _after all. Zero gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well. If you're sure." Zero closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep when...

"Zero." Zero didn't open his eyes.

"Mmmh?" He mumbled instead, feeling his body start to float. His eyelids fluttered closed and he fell asleep, disappearing from Paradise, leaving Kaname on his own, staring at the place where Zero had just been.

"Sweet dreams" Kaname whispered before clicking his fingers, turning off the lights, leaving himself to ponder alone in the darkness.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare Part One

**A/N's: I warn you, they are long, but important. If you skip them and then don't understand something, don't come bawling to me please, because I did warn you :3**

**A point I would like to clarify is that they *this includes Zero* may be vampires but they are most definitely still men. (Thank God for that XD) . Which means they can still appreciate each other ;) . I've also noticed that Zero seems to like to shower a lot. Hm. Wet, naked Zero... But, regardless, I'm starting to see Zero as having a shower fetish in my own mind, even though he clearly does not have one XD.**

**Oh and thank you for the wonderful reviews *bows* I never expected such a nice response hehe *tear drop* I will try to reply to each one I receive!**

**To Starry Night, to help explain their sudden arrival at friendship; I hope this chapter helps to explain Zero's feelings regarding Yuuki. You might have a bit of a shock! Or maybe not?...**

**To Cocodrillo, Thank you very much! If I have anything to say about it, there will be more cute KaZe moments during this fic. And if not, I'll just write another damned fic that will be so full of cuteness, Hello Kitty will quit her day job XD.**

**To Jem'appelle Croissant, I will keep updating until people tell me to stop haha. No worries there :D **

**To LuanRina, Thank you so much for your compliments! I really don't deserve them hehe ^_^'. Yeah, when I come up with this idea, I didn't want there to be the typical OMG ZERO AND KANAME ARE FIGHTING for endless hours xD. I tried it and, to be honest, I didn't like it, so I'm glad you're appreciating the unique-ness of the situation I've landed myself in. You'll find out why Yuuki is being a son of a *insert un-repeatable word* in this part of the chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoy it and that I don't disappoint!**

**Also~ updates might not come as regularly now. This is because I return to Sixth Form soon to resume my studies and, because I STUPIDLY chose subjects that are all Courework based,( meaning staring at a laptop screen and typing practically every day) I may not have the patience to sit down and write a bit each night. But I uploaded this now because I heart you all... Please forgive me *tear drop***

**Quick Notes: The way that the school day is structured in the description for Zero is:**

**Period One: Chemistry**

**Period Two: Maths (Algebra Specific)**

**- Break Time -**

**Period Three: Advanced English [Language]**

**Period Four: Advanced English [Literature]**

**Period's Three and Four are in the same classroom, with the same teacher and class. The only difference is in the topic (either Lang or Lit) that is being taught. They are taught continually, one after the other. **

**Oh and, for those of you who don't know, Insomnia is where you can't sleep. Michael Jackson (R.I.P) had a severe dose of it if I remember rightly ^-^ Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Warnings: INSANE YUUKI! OOCness (mainly Yuuki – explanation at the end xD) **

**This chapter has been split into two parts. Part two will be uploaded when I finish it. My reason for this is because I felt that this chapter was getting really long and needed a break so that it didn't become boring...and so that I didn't give too much of the plot away at once. Sorry guys XD.**

**Wow. *looks up* those A/N's were HUUUGE. I'll try and spare you next time.**

* * *

Zero woke up the next morning in a mild sweat. He sat up and rubbed his knuckles over his eyes before stretching. _'What a strange dream that had been' _Zero thought to himself as he pulled back the duvet which had been smothering him. He shook his head slowly, his silver bangs sticking to the front of his face. Finally deciding to stand, Zero moved towards the window and pushed it open, letting some air into his room. Not that it made much of a difference. The heat was somewhat unsettling and the air was dry, clinging to his skin. After sweating last night, he really needed a shower again, lest he feel disgusting for the day, and possibly the night, that was ahead of him. He pushed open the bathroom door and, after shrugging off and stepping out of his jogging pants, he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Grabbing a towel from off the back of the door, he slipped into the cubicle. He turned the silver knob and was startled when piping hot water came rushing out of the shower head. Yelping and taking a step back out of its harsh spray, he found the temperature regulator and turned it down, way down, into the blue section on the dial. He was relieved to feel freezing water splash against his feet and moved into the spray, shivering slightly as the cold water bounced off his roasting skin. He was content to stand there under the spray for a moment and let the cool water wash over him, making him feel cool and cleansed. Every inch of skin that had been aflame was now being cooled by that beautifully cold water. As he stood, immobile and relaxing, a thought popped into his mind. His reason for wanting to talk to Kaname alone in the first place was regarding Yuuki's attitude change and the strange looks from the Night Class. And yet, he hadn't asked the pureblood a single question surrounding those issues. Zero put his palm to his face as he considered his own stupidity. He had had the chance to quash those niggling worries in the back of his head, which were probably his own self-conscious thoughts, and he had just...forgotten? Zero reached out until he grabbed hold of a bottle of shampoo and held out his hand, squirting the shampoo out and plopping his hand lazily on his head. He began to scrub vigorously, trying to get the sweat from his scalp and make his hair feel clean again, instead of it feeling lank and disgusting on his head. Satisfied, he pulled his head under the spray and washed the shampoo away, watching the bubbles trail away and swirl down the plug hole. Realising that he didn't have all day to stand in the shower and ponder the meaning of the world and fate, a word which kept spinning in his head, he quickly lathered himself up and soaped down his body, making sure that every inch of him was clean. After a quick rinse to rid him of the suds, he shook his head, a habit that –along with sighing- seemed to be adding to his repertoire of depressing actions, and turned the knobs on the shower, turning it off. Snagging his towel, he made a quick job of drying his hair – something he never had time for anyway, regardless of whether or not he was going to be late – and dried himself down, pulling his uniform towards him with haste. He knew that he didn't have anything to take to lessons with him, he thought as he pulled on his boxers and his trousers, because he always left everything prepared for the next lesson in the classroom itself. Flinging open the wardrobe and pulling the first shirt he could see from the coat hanger, he pushed his arms into it and buttoned it up, leaving the top two buttons open. Wrapping his tie around his hand, he made for the door and flung it open, taking off down the corridor in a full sprint, leaving the door to slowly fall shut.

Zero sighed as he dragged his feet into his room and, as the door closed, he leaned on it for support. He felt his body slide to the floor and allowed it to happen, he'd had another weird, long, tiring day. His day had started off for the worst when he had caused a small puddle on the floor, from his dripping hair, and caused a small girl called Yori to slip and twist her ankle as she passed behind his desk. Needless to say his professor was not in the slightest bit amused. Then it moved into second period, where he was usually in his element – being awake by then – but he just couldn't seem to concentrate on the function and meaning behind the complex algebraic equations during maths and ended up staring out of the window, into the bright sunshine. Break time had gave him no let up in the misfortune department as, while he escaped outside to read under the shade of a tree, Kaname Kuran had walked past, looked down at him and smiled, before walking on. The glares from his classmates were not missed by anyone who happened to be in the immediate area. And then Yuuki...well. She'd just been a complete pain. During his last two lessons, both Advanced English classes, she'd been glaring at him the whole way through and, when asked to work in pairs on a transcript, she had asked for a separate copy so that she could work on her own. Zero still remembered the teacher giving him a 'Do you know what's wrong with her?' look, to which he shook his head, concentrating on translating the transcript. Thank God he was good at English.

A sudden knock on his door made Zero jump. He almost laughed. It was only someone at the door, nothing to go and have a heart attack over. Standing up, he took off his jacket and hung it on the peg on the back of the door before opening it.

"So this is where you're hiding then?" Yuuki asked, standing in his doorway. Zero didn't quite know what to think. After today's, and the past week's, epic performance of ignoring Zero, why was she bothering to come and hunt him out now? And with her standing there, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, Zero began to thought he had done something wrong. He immediately pushed that thought from his head. He _knew _he hadn't done anything wrong... _she _was the one who had started to play this ridiculous game.

"So can I come in, or are you going to be an improper host and leave me standing in your doorway?" She snapped and, not giving Zero a chance to answer, she pushed her way past him and entered his room. Zero, still standing there with the door open, could have almost bashed his head off the door frame. He knew that, whatever her problem was, he was about to find out. He shut the door and turned on his heels to face Yuuki, who was staring at him again. He asked the first question that popped into his head?

"What are you doing here?" He asked slowly. She sighed angrily.

"Before you ask any questions, I want some answers!" She demanded, stomping her foot slightly out of anger. That action almost made Zero fall over and laugh. She looked like a petulant child who'd come second place in the cookie eating contest. She just looked plain stupid. But, instead of laughing, Zero stood there and blinked at her like an owl. _She _wanted answers? Answers to what? And besides, he wanted an answer to why she was acting so weird! He began to formulate an angry retort, but he held himself back. Yelling at her wasn't going to get him the answer he wanted and was so curious to discover, so he decided to play along with her little game and answer whatever stupid questions she had to ask. He sighed.

"Fine. Ask what you want, although I can't say I have any idea what you want to know about." He stated, moving past her and perching on the edge of his desk, by the window. She followed him with her eyes and turned to face him. Her eyes were hard and set. She cleared her throat.

"First, why have you been late for classes recently? You're never late." She said shortly, jabbing a finger at him. Zero sat there and shrugged.

"I've had some stuff I needed to think about and I haven't been sleeping properly." He answered easily. He wasn't lying when he said that he had things to think over, nor was he lying when he said he hadn't been sleeping properly either. Yuuki's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when he mentioned his slight insomnia.

"What have you done to him?" Yuuki snarled, grabbing hold of the front of Zero's shirt and pulling him down to her face, nearly yanking Zero off the edge of the desk. Zero was so shocked that, for a moment, he didn't react, but then he grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him, putting his shirt to rights.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" he hissed at her, pissed off by her actions. Yuuki laughed.

"What am _I _doing? What are _you _doing? Why did you turn him against me? Why did you have to get involved?" She cried angrily, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was happy until you butted your nose in!" Zero sat there in shock. What on earth was she talking about? He hadn't 'butted into' anything to do with her, in fact, he always made it his job to keep out of her affairs, especially where it concerned her past and Kaname Kuran. He knew that they were both really sensitive so he didn't mention or get involved in them. Zero ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep his rising anger in check.

"Why did I turn _who _against you? I've not done anything Yuuki! I don't even know who are what you're going on about! He answered, sounding desperate. He'd rather sound desperate than angry, especially to Yuuki.

"You _know _who I'm talking about!" She replied hotly.

"No, I really don't!" Zero retorted, pissed off with her assumptions. "Since when have I ever involved myself in your business? What you decide to do with your private life is your problem, not mine." He said shortly, getting more and more annoyed with this pointless and pathetic argument. He didn't even know what she was on about...

"Kaname. You know. That pureblood I've had a crush on since, oh I don't know, I arrived here? You know him right? Brown hair, quite tall, part of the Night Class, lives in the Moon Dorm..." she listed, stopping when Zero put his hand up to cut her off.

"Enough already." He was sick of listening to her description of Kaname Kuran already. "I know who Kuran is." He said, watching her face heat up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course you do. I mean, you two must get to know each other pretty well at night time." She said, her arms folding over her chest. Zero was puzzled.

"What do you-" Zero started, but was cut off by Yuuki.

"Oh cut the crap, Zero. All of those sleepless nights the pair of you have been having. Kaname looking happier than usual and you acting strangely. It all adds up. You might as well have told me!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of tears. Zero was still puzzled. None of this was making any sense. He just wasn't getting it. Yuuki looked at the floor and decided to put him out of his misery.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you Zero? Just admit it, so I can go and hate you in privacy." She said, her eyes trained on the floor. Zero, however, started choking up with laughter.

"Are you serious? Me and Kuran?" Zero begun to howl with laughter at the thought of her assumption, and the irony of it. 'You're sleeping with him', he was technically 'sleeping' with Kaname, but not in the way that Yuuki assumed. HHe was finding this whole thing rather hilarious. "God, what planet are you living on?" he asked her jokingly, but after looking in her angry eyes, he realised she wasn't joking. He tried to sober up.

"_STOP LYING TO ME ZERO! JUST SAY IT!" _she screamed at him, the tears returning. Zero had had enough of this.

"I'm not saying anything because you've jumped to some strange fucking conclusion!" he growled. "Just because me and him have insomnia, you automatically assume that we're sneaking out and having some fun in the woods? Get a grip will you! He's been my enemy since God knows when!" Zero argued, wanting this whole thing to be over and done with. He wondered what Kaname would say if he were witnessing this argument. A thought suddenly dawned on him. Maybe Kaname had already had this argument with Yuuki? It would certainly explain why the two weren't talking anymore...

"I watched the way he smiled at you today. You're telling me sworn enemies smile at each other?" she asked, her finger probing the air in his direction. Zero gave an angry sigh.

"Yuuki. If I even _knew _or had the slightest inkling as to why the pureblood smiled at me today, I'd tell you. But I don't. And, I'm not going to lie, it creeped the hell out of me."

"Well you must be pretty close for him to smile at you, Zero" Yuuki stated, with a strange look on her face.

"Why does him _smiling _constitute us being fucking close-" Zero was cut off, yet again.

"They always said keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but only you could take a literal meaning to a phrase!" Yuuki said slyly, smirking at Zero. "Well you know what? You're quite welcome to him. And he's quite welcome to you. I want you both out of my lives for good."

"I'm telling you: _WE. ARE. NOT. TOGETHER." _Zero said, emphasising each word as he said it. "And besides, you know you don't mean it."

"I do mean it Zero." Yuuki snarled at him. Zero was somewhat taken aback. He really hadn't seen this side to Yuuki before. Had he been treating his friendship with her blindly for the sake of routine and not seeing the real her? He come to the conclusion, in his own mind, that if this was the real Yuuki, he didn't want her in his life anyway.

"Oh, and you think it would be that easy for me and Kuran to just drop off the Earth at the same time do you? That you would never see us again?"

"Yes actually, the answer is quite simple."

"Oh is it now?" Zero replied, keeping his questions short. He was tempted to jump out of the window, go to the Moon Dorms and throttle the pureblood for somehow landing him in this mess. But then, a part of Zero realised that this couldn't be the pureblood's fault. Especially if Yuuki thought that Kuran was with Zero. That meant she blamed Kuran too. Zero nearly sighed with relief. At least he wasn't the only one suffering this horrible -

" I'm transferring schools." Yuuki said with a smile on her face. Zero stopped thinking for a second just to stare at her.

"You're...leaving?" He mumbled, stumbling over his words. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You'll be pleased to know I've been accepted at an English Grammar school in London called Chessingtons. So you two can be together all you want. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving. I have a suitcase to pack." She said and, turning on her heel, she swept from the room, the door closing behind her with a small _click._

Zero was still in disbelief. Firstly, because Yuuki seemed to be convinced that he and Kaname were 'together' in some sort of strange, forbidden relationship. And secondly because Yuuki was actually leaving. He would finally be rid of her irritating presence. And he wouldn't even have to hide how much he hated her anymore. Except perhaps around the pureblood, if he ever found himself in a personal situation with him again. He didn't fancy being stuck in some strange dream world with a pissed off vampire. He had always pretended to be a good friend to Yuuki, as part of a repayment to her for being so kind to him when the Headmaster had first taken him in, and partly just for the sake of keeping the peace for the Headmaster and making his duties with her much easier. At last, he could finally live a life of relative peace. She should be gone by the next day, meaning that tonight was her final night at Cross Academy. Zero smiled. Things were certainly looking up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked part one! I'm not quite sure what to think of it myself. Mainly to Yuuki because I never really paid her much attention (I was and still am waaay more interested in both Kaname's past and Zero's future, in both the manga and the anime) So I felt it best if I made her leave somehow. Apart from the fact it fit the plot quite well (in my opinion anyway) I just didn't feel right writing about a character that I'm not familiar with and that I'd be doing any Yuuki fans a disgrace by _pretending _to know her character.**

**Please remember there is a part two, which works in continuation with this one. So if it seemed as if it abruptly stopped or a question wasn't answered, you may understand more when you read part two. So bear that in mind before I get swarmed with "What the hell is going on here?"'s xD. Please forgive any typos, this is un-beta'd.**

**And REVIEW! It makes me move my ass to get you a chapter update xD.**

******Until next time!**


	4. Beautiful Nightmare Part Two

**Firstly, I should have mentioned this a while back, this is my first Vampire Knight fic. And I'm still totally nervous about writing it in case I get something wrong D: Forgive me if I do *bows head* * Wow, 1,000 hits...I'm honoured!***

**Secondly: This chapter took me sooooooooooooooo long to write, it even shocked me. I suppose because it's my fist proper fic that I've put the correct dose of effort into, I'm still slightly staggered by the amount of information I want to put in...but it would take me ages to put it in...and that would mean you get your chapter really, really late xD.**

**Aaaaand onto the review responses! I actually really enjoy doing these: I always think it's nice to keep in touch with reviewers because they're the ones who tell you what you're doing right and/or wrong. This really helps me out. Especially if there's something that's confused you guys. It wouldn't confuse me because I know my own plot, but if there's something that doesn't make sense, it's nice to be able to clear it up. I reply to reviews in the order I receive them...sooo:**

**LuanRina: **

**Shower fetish is a good thing because he wants to be clean for Kaname ;D I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying that thought process. *Makes me seem like less of a perv if there's multitudes of us* She has to be good at something lmao. I agree with you on the Zero front, many a KaZe fic have had both boys somewhat lusting after her: I think this is a good concept, but it only delays the inevitable (it is a KaZe fic after all). As for how Kaname will take the news: You will be finding out soon... **

**Cocodrillo:**

**I'm glad you're saying goodbye to her, it seems like you are the only one who is bothering XD. But, you're right, it certainly rids us of her annoying presence. **

**Starry Night:**

**I thought so too haha. Ah that's alright, as I said, some people are going to like Yuuki ^-^ However, here she would have just caused the boys more grief and, as you say, she is out of line with her accusations. As for her leaving so easily: that will be explained a little more as the fic progresses. I didn't want to explain everything in this chapter, because then all the questions would have been answered. But you will receive an explanation – and that includes Kaien- It seems that everyone loves the idea of Zero having a shower fetish...I know I do! **

**I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter ^_^' **

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**I'm announcing a mini-fic. Well, I say that, I consider it more of a DVD Extra for this fic when it is finished. The current title for the DVD Extra is currently: Zero Kiryuu and the Discovery Of Bubble Bath. What do you think of the concept, ignoring the pathetic title? Add a comment on the end of a review haha, I'm curious and want your opinions.**

**I would also appreciate some feedback on this: What are your thoughts on having a small Kaname part? Just Kaname on his own, just like with the Zero parts? Any feedback is appreciated. I'll enlighten you as to why I'm asking this: **

**I'm at a point with the fic where I have two paths that I could travel down, plot wise. What with going back to Sixth Form and this predicament, you will receive a delay in the fic. Either that or a shorter chapter. So, that's where that feedback comes in handy for me, as the writer. **

**Let's put it this way: You will end up with your answers, but your feedback is dependent on how you get your answers. And the less feedback I get, the more time I will have to sit there pondering how this will play out. So you get an input as to how you want this to go, which is nice, don't you think? **

**Warnings: Nothing serious, except a HINT at some of the truth. I do love teasing you all.**

**This is Un-Beta'd, just warning you.**

* * *

Even though it was early night-time, the heat of the day was still there, hanging in the air over the school grounds. The Day Class girls were still waiting, or perhaps they were trying to hide and weren't doing a particularly good job, outside the Moon Dorms, even at this late hour and, at this moment in time, Zero didn't have the heart to jump down and tell them to move. Zero had decided that he couldn't bear the heat any longer and undid the buttons on his white shirt, leaving it open. He sat on his desk, right up against the open window. He was staring at the Moon Dorms waiting for the right moment to jump from his window and move the Day Class girls out of the way, and manoeuvre the Night Class into their dorm safely. He had a feeling that he would be doing duty by himself that night, and he couldn't help but feel slightly grateful. He certainly didn't want another round of glares or another earful of Yuuki while he was doing his duty. His sensitive hearing picked up on the old oak doors two floors below him opening, and he swung his legs around, dangling them out of the window and, using his arms, he vaulted out of the window, landing perfectly in front of the Night Class.

"It is a rather warm night, is it not Kiryuu?" a smooth voice asked from somewhere behind Zero. Zero turned around to face Kaname Kuran. The pureblood, probably having the same thoughts as Zero, had gotten fed up of his shirt but, instead of just unbuttoning it, he had taken it off and tied it around his slim waist. Zero averted his gaze from the taller vampire's muscled arms and toned stomach, along with the line of hair that travelled down to... a hiss alerted him to him being in company and Zero cast his eyes to Aido, who was glaring at Zero. If only looks could kill... Kaname held his hand up in front of Aido, silencing him. "Let Kiryuu think for a moment. He is not accustomed to me speaking to him." Kaname said, staring intently at Zero with amused eyes. Zero coughed.

"It certainly is a warm night, Kuran. It's a shame it's not a tad cooler, I feel like I am about to explode." He muttered, feeling embarrassed. Kaname laughed at some seemingly unseen joke. Zero shook his head, not knowing what to say to the crazed pureblood and moved forwards towards the Day Class girls. He didn't need to say much; his approach, demeanour and his scowl sent them running, in fear for their lives and for spending a late night detention with an angry Zero Kiryuu. A snort from behind him somewhere caught Zero's attention.

"You certainly know how to attract the ladies, Kiryuu." Aido said, smirking from behind Kaname. Kaname stood in front of him, saying nothing. Zero smirked back at the blonde.

"I'm saving them all for you Aido. I know how you love your ladies in large quantities. I mean, someone has to fawn over you, lest you die from lack of attention." Zero replied smoothly, allowing his reply to sink in. He had already embarrassed himself enough in the presence; now it was time for his own little revenge. He heard a small growl and what could have been a small laugh from Kaname – it certainly sounded like it- and continued moving them on towards the Moon Dorms.

Reaching the gates of the dormitory, Zero stopped and watched as Kaname passed him, giving him a small smile while the others either ignored or glared at him. Once he was sure that they were all inside the building, Zero took a slow walk back into the main building, towards his room, musing about how Kaname really was a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

Zero paced around his room restlessly. He didn't know why but he just couldn't sit still. Perhaps it was because he could still feel his heart pounding from the sheer mortification of actually looking at Kaname as being attractive...and getting caught. Although, for someone being caught red-handed, the object of his appeal hadn't uttered a single word, but that smile as Kaname had passed him...Zero slammed his fist on the table. Why was the pureblood so damned irritating?

Of course, in his own mind, Zero knew that Kaname would act slightly different towards him; after that strange meeting in Paradise, the pureblood certainly couldn't ignore Zero. To the pureblood's credit, he had handled the situation rather well. Zero was only looking at things from his perspective; he couldn't imagine how difficult it must to be a rather private but powerful pureblood, who is accustomed to his own space, having to share a dream with an ex-human: a level-E such as himself. This thought was part of why Zero had made this, what he liked to call, 'near-friendship' with Kaname: because he was experiencing the same weirdness. He felt totally out of place and he knew that the pureblood must feel the same, even though he seemed to have been trained to mask his emotions, hide his true feelings and school his features into ones that Zero was familiar with. Zero stood still, shocked. He felt like he knew the pureblood...like he could actually see into the darkest depths of his soul.

Zero shuddered, willing those thoughts away. That wasn't what he needed to be thinking: Kaname could take care of himself after all. Speaking of that, he wondered how Kaname was dealing with the news of Yuuki leaving? Or didn't he know yet? Zero scratched his head thoughtfully and led back on his bed, with the duvet underneath him. It was still too hot to get into bed. Perhaps that was why he just couldn't sleep. Usually, Zero would be happy with this, and would sit up all night and stare out of the window, or go for a walk to the graveyard just beyond the school grounds and just sit there, thinking. But tonight was different. He wanted...NO, needed to talk to Kaname. As if that thought was the trigger, Zero felt his eyelids quiver, before he fell asleep.

"Back again, Zero?" a voice said, breaking through Zero's mind. Zero moaned and clapped a hand to his face. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the dark corners of the living room, but was shocked to see himself lying in a field of the most beautiful, soft green grass. He felt the grass strands tickle him as he sat up and stared at his surroundings. The field itself was a huge expanse, so much so that, even if he squinted into the distance, he still couldn't see the end. Delicate, luscious red roses were dotted in groups all over the field, splattering the delicate colouration of the green with a stark and contrasting red. The roses blew in a light wind, as if they were dancing along to a gentle melody. Zero cast his eyes round to see a huge tree, within a small distance of where he lay, which cast a large amount of shade to the heat of the field that even the light wind couldn't cool. The tree itself looked old but strong, with long limbs and stable roots, it stood proudly on the grass, offering potential shelter. Below, Kaname Kuran sat, led against the bark of the tree on what seemed to be a large amount of cushions. Kaname held up a long finger and cocked it at Zero, beckoning him to join him under the cool shade of the tree.

And who was Zero to say no? It appeared that Paradise didn't have a temperature regulator and seemed to be on par with the temperature in real life. Zero couldn't help but wonder, as he walked slowly towards the tree, what it would be like if it rained in Paradise. What a strange sensation that would be. Zero reached the tree and stood there, looking down at Kaname awkwardly. The man looked exactly the same as when Zero had escorted him back to the Moon Dormitory, except there was an added sheen of sweat that had clung to his chest. Just at the thought, Zero felt sweat bead on his own forehead. He wiped it away with the back of his sleeve. Kaname gestured to a place on the grass beside him, out of the sun.

"Please, sit." Kaname stated, his hand still hovering over the place beside him. Zero sighed and allowed himself to almost fall onto the cushions, surprised by the softness of the fabric that embraced him. Zero sighed again, but this time it was from relief. He'd been feeling the heat all day and he wasn't sure if being in the presence of Kaname Kuran was helping or hindering him. He cleared his throat.

"I've got some questions for you." He said quietly, his confidence seeming to have evaporated the moment the pureblood trained his eyes on him. Kaname pulled his arms up from by his sides and pushed them behind his head, resting it against the tree more comfortably.

"Then please, ask away." Kaname responded, closing his eyes and feeling the delicate wind brush against his exposed chest. The wind was almost a breath, tickling its way up his torso to his long neck. He shuddered at the thought. He was being teased by Paradise, he was sure of it.

"First, why am I even here? I mean, did you want me here or was there something else that pulled us together in this place?" Zero asked gesturing to the surrounding area.

Kaname's heart almost stopped beating. If only he could tell Zero the true reason that he was here and that he had no idea that his...fantasies would become a somewhat twisted form of reality. The moment that Kaname had seen Zero, he had been curious. While visiting Yuuki as a child, he was always aware of the hunter's presence, like a hum in the background, something that was always lingering there. As they had all grown, the hunter had developed into a seemingly moody, depressed and over-active man, but he also had a talent; his senses were sharp and he seemed to have an open mind to the impossible. Perhaps that was why, up until now, Zero had not pushed Kaname into a full answer. Kaname opened his mouth to tell Zero the truth, but he closed it.

"You're not ready to hear the answer." He replied mysteriously, his eyes guarded. Zero stared at the pureblood. Wasn't ready for what?

"You assume I'm not ready to hear the answer." Zero argued, trying to persuade an answer out of the pureblood. But said pureblood merely shook his head.

"I know this. If I was in your position, and I heard the truth, I would not be willing to believe in the possibility nor see the reality of the situation." Kaname said, piercing Zero with a stare. Zero just looked at the pureblood. He laughed.

"Are concerned for me Kaname?" Zero mocked, donning a shocked face. Kaname just smirked. The hunter had no idea.

"Am I not allowed to be concerned for anyone?" Kaname retorted, moving to fold his arms over his chest. Zero almost laughed. Did Kaname realise how petulant he looked right now? But the pout that had appeared on his face...now that was adorable. In fact it was almost kissable...Zero shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. He was not hot for Kaname! It was against some unspoken law! He just needed to stop thinking about it. He'd only really begun to understand and get to know the pureblood after...what? One day? He blamed his hormones, talk about fucking with his brain. He laughed again, purely because he didn't know what else to do to make up for the small silence that had come between them.

"Concern for someone else? I am shocked. I didn't know you had it in you." Zero said with a smirk on his face. Kaname locked eyes with him.

"I do believe you have other things to ask me rather than sit here teasing me." Kaname stated shortly, his eyes moving to gaze into the distance. Zero almost sighed. It looked like Kaname had locked himself away again. Well, it would be up to him to bring Kaname back out of himself. Although, like with Yuuki, he didn't know why he was trying so damned hard.

"Okay, so the Night Class." Zero said, looking back at Kaname to see if he would take the hint. He didn't.

"What about them?" he asked quietly. Zero frowned.

"They keep giving me these weird stares." Zero brought a hand to the back of his head. "And, if I'm honest, it's really starting to creep me out." Kaname just sighed again.

"Why do you pick the questions that I currently cannot give you an answer for?" he muttered quietly, but not quite quiet enough for Zero to miss it. Zero growled, a low sound that vibrated in the air around them.

"Fine. I give up. Fuck the questions." Zero snapped, choosing to lie down on his back in the grass. Even though he was suddenly riled up, he could still appreciate the big tree that he was beneath. The shade that it provided really was a blessing. He had cooled down, but he was still burning hot. Kaname laughed silently; the only way Zero could tell he was laughing was by the outline of Kaname's broad shoulders, moving up and down as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked, annoyance lacing his tone. This only seemed to make Kaname laugh more, as he watched the pureblood pull a hand up to cover his mouth. Kaname turned his head towards Zero ,his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Forgive me. But you get so frustrated so easily." Kaname said, trying to keep a straight face. "I have never know a person who cannot seem to control such a fiery set of emotions." Zero snorted.

"Yeah, that's because you surround yourself with stoic vampires who, if I'm being honest, more resemble zombies these days. I mean, I've never seen a single one of those guys smile, or laugh." Zero said seriously. Kaname's expression darkened a little.

"That's because, these days, we don't have a lot to laugh about, nor do we even remotely _feel _like laughing." Kaname said reverently. Zero looked up while Kaname seemed to be lost in thought.

"So, when was the last time you laughed?" Zero asked, trying to keep the conversation between them flowing. He hated long silences and, although he could sit through them if he were next to an enemy, he just wasn't seeing Kaname as an enemy anymore. In fact, he hadn't seen Kaname as an enemy for a while now. Zero reflected upon his change of opinion. He still didn't know, even now, why he had offered to start afresh with the pureblood. Zero had been acting on impulse as of late and, it seemed, that his mind and soul had _wanted _him to offer his hand to the pureblood. Zero scowled. But then his features softened slightly when he remembered seeing the pureblood in Paradise for the first time; the lonely, haunted look in his deep, brown eyes. The way he held himself, rigid and stiff, as if he were hiding something behind a mask. Deep down, Zero knew it was all a Facade, he only had to look into those damned, admittedly, beautiful eyes. The only thing that bothered Zero was that he didn't know why he was so bothered in the first place. Only a few weeks ago, sitting in silence with the pureblood would have been normal, and expected, behaviour, but now...now Zero didn't know what it was, apart from awkward. Zero saw Kaname shift at the edge of his peripheral vision, and cast his eyes slyly over at the vampire.

If Zero was being straight with himself, the vampire looked damned uncomfortable all of a sudden. He couldn't seem to find a good place to sit, until he settled with his knees bought up to his chest. Kaname coughed.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else." Kaname admitted. "What did you say?" Zero couldn't help it; he chuckled, making the pureblood's eyes widen slightly, looking at him as if he were slightly deranged...or as if he'd _seen _something. Zero stored the memory away for another time, where he could think about it then.

"I said, when was the last time you laughed?" Zero pressed again. Kaname cocked his head to the side, looking at Zero as if he were stupid.

"I do believe that the last time I laughed was here and now with you." Kaname replied. Zero frowned.

"Don't get cocky with me. You know full well what I meant." Zero said, without really thinking about it. Zero shook his head. _What the hell has gotten into me..._ "I'm sorry...I didn't..." Zero began to apologize, but Kaname was suddenly smiling again.

"As you seem to have noticed, I find myself surrounded by serious vampires on a regular basis. To be with a vampire-" _Of sorts... _Zero thought to himself. "Is actually rather nice. And you needn't apologize. I appreciate someone treating me like a person, instead of a porcelain doll who is fragile, both physically and mentally." Kaname said, that smile still lingering on his face. Zero stared at him in shock. He hadn't considered the way that the other vampires treated Kaname before.

"But I thought they treated you...-" Zero began, only to be cut off by a bitter laugh.

"Well?" Kaname finished. "Everyone seems to think that they treat me well and, in a way, I suppose they do. But they are more inhuman than I will ever be. They are as cold, cruel and as stoic as you see them on your duty. Nothing changes there. They pull on a facade for the Day Class girls, flirting with them like any 'normal' male would do, surrounded by lovely, young girls. But they, as you well know, do not want the girl, they only want her life blood. That is where we are different. I crave a partner in body; the warmth of flesh, as well as blood. They treat me as if I were about to crumble under their fingers and, while they respect me, sometimes respect just isn't enough." Kaname finished, getting quieter as he spoke. A veil of silence fell between them.

"What about Yuuki?" Zero suddenly said, without thinking. The moment he uttered those words, he put a hand over his mouth. _Shit! What the hell did I bring her up for? _Zero thought to himself. _Shit! _

"What about Yuuki?" Kaname asked, tilting his head and looking at Zero. Zero squirmed under the pureblood's gaze.

"Well...I thought you and her would be...you know...partners. That she would be that someone that you could do all that with." Zero managed to get out, struggling to think of the appropriate words to say, without offending Kaname or Yuuki. Zero was shocked when Kaname let out a heavy sigh.

"Yuuki is...a difficult one." Kaname eventually said, running a hand through his ebony locks. Zero didn't say anything. He didn't want Kaname to feel like he was pushing him into answering the unspoken question that seemed to have settled itself between them. He knew that the pureblood would answer when he was ready, especially if he was calling her 'difficult'. "Her attitude has changed, I fear she is turning into quite the monster."

Zero said nothing. He wanted to tell Kaname about Yuuki leaving, but he knew that it wasn't his business to tell the pureblood. He was sure that he would find out for himself, somehow. Kaname always had a knack of finding things out for himself. Zero couldn't help but agree with Kaname: Yuuki had turned into quite the monster. Any mess that she had created, she'd created it herself. The girl that had always been Yuuki's friend, and also the one that Zero had un-intentionally caused her to break her ankle, Yori, had been the first to abandon her after Yuuki had accused Yori of stealing from her. Yori had rightly told her that she was getting paranoid and that she was sick of the accusations. So she had left Yuuki to her own devices and found a new circle of friends to be with. Ones who didn't accuse her and give her lectures on how she should live her life. Zero didn't know how many people had turned away from Yuuki after that. But he did know that his utterances of 'dear girl' had turned into 'dear God' every time he saw her, and he kept his tone civil and polite, after all: he owed the Headmaster that much. She became problematic quite quickly and, as with earlier on today, she seemed to enjoy taking her bitterness and hatred out on other people. Perhaps the students in England would teach her a thing or two about manners.

"I'm meeting with Kaien tomorrow, to discuss the welfare of the Night Class vampires. I am sure Yuuki will be a topic during the conversation. I will try to receive some kind of answer for her behaviour and I shall enlighten you when I do find out." Kaname promised, staring up at the green leaves on the tree. Zero squirmed. He was already hot, and tired, and know he just felt even worse. Kaname would find out that Yuuki was leaving from the Headmaster himself. But what if the Headmaster mentioned Zero. How would he explain that to the pureblood? That he knew all along? He opened his mouth to speak, a habit which seemed to be becoming of him, but Kaname smirked at him. Zero closed his mouth and opted to don a confused look instead.

"It seems like the humidity is getting to you, Zero." Kaname said, a somewhat dark look in his eyes. Zero started to worry. Had his vampire sense picked up on him withholding information from him? Zero's eyes widened. "We've been here a while too..." Kaname trailed off, still delighting in making Zero sweat more. Zero didn't know where to look, so he kept staring into Kaname's eyes. Where was the pureblood going with this?

"Allow me to cool you down, somewhat..." Kaname said.

With a grin, he clicked his fingers and the ground seemed to open up beneath Zero, filling with crystal clear water. Zero, however, stayed hovering over the pool, looking at Kaname still, puzzled. That was until he remembered that Paradise seemed to break all the rules of the universe and that Kaname could probably control the gravity.

"Goodnight, Zero-kun." Kaname whispered with a smile, clicking his fingers again.

With a yelp, Zero re-discovered his centre of gravity and was pulled into the pool. But instead of coming back to the surface, he seemed to be sinking downwards, as if being sucked down a plughole. Even though Zero was travelling further and further downwards, he didn't feel as if he were going to die, he felt as though he were going to drift off to sleep...With the water moving slowly around him, Zero felt as though he were almost being caressed by it and it reminded him of the recent showers he had had, feeling them cool him down and relax his muscles, like a massage. Zero's eyes flickered open and closed. He was starting to be lulled into sleep by the soft ministrations of the lapping water. He smiled weakly, wondering what there was that Kaname _couldn't _do. And with that thought, he allowed himself to be pulled into the welcoming arms of slumber.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? As unpredictable as ever? **

**The reason the fic has ended as such is because of what I said before, about having two possible plot lines. With this ending the way it has, there is a more apparent route for me to take. However, the other is still a possibility. So please try not to be too disappointed with the ending D:**

**I hope that this...slightly altered ending hasn't put you off, because there are still many questions that I want to answer. To put you out of your misery as such ;) **

**I am sitting here slightly bemused by the watery ending. Kaname controlling the water...Zero having an apparent shower fetish. It seems that water is the 'in' thing in this fic at the moment XD. But, hey, that's still Kaname comforting Zero, in a way...so it's progressing, albeit slowly ;) So slowly that Zero doesn't even consciously realise its Kaname...XD I'm also beginning to imagine Kaname tucking Zero up in bed every night...seeing as he seems to be the one who realises Zero is tired and tells him , or in this case **_**forces **_**, him to go to sleep for some rest :L **

**Reviews are always welcome! ~**

**Oh, and if we have any aspiring artists, does anyone fancy doing some KaZe fan-art for me? I have a DeviantArt account if anyone is interested. Just a thought. **

**Until next time!**


	5. Sweet Release

***Sorry for deleting this - I noticed a REALLY horrific error (FF decided to take out my beloved line breaks without me looking) so I've re-uploaded. Sorry for any confusion.* **

**Guess who's back? Le me. Hehe. **

**This is my first attempt at a Kaname part. So please don't be too harsh on me T_T. **

**This fic WILL be finished, but you will have to be patient with me. **

**Aaaand onto review replies (Do you guys read each-others replies? I always read other people's replies, in case I miss something...maybe you could just call me nosy XD)**

**Jem'appelle Croissant: I'll keep updating until my fingers drop off XD. Here's that Kaname POV that you wanted. I hope I don't let you down. Haha, Yuuki will be vanishing very shortly. I have no wish to keep her annoying presence in my fic. The Bubble Bath story is more of a reward for me, for finishing the fic. So, the moment I finish writing this fic, however long it takes, I get my soapy bubble bath with a hot, wet, nekkid Zero. Mmmmmm.. *drools* And oh no! *comforts* there, there...I'm sure everything will work out in the end, somehow :D. As long as you keep your art alive, somehow, I'm sure everything will be dandy. And I was rather generous wasn't I? *hyuk hyuk* - Has been watching Death Note series for the fourth time, perhaps a little too much Ryuk ^_^ But, here's that chapter!**

**LuanRina: I'm actually not sure if it should be amusing or just cute ( I have ideas for both and, somehow, I think I'd fail mixing them together) That was why I asked. I mean, I can't say I'm the best writer, but I felt that Kaname lacked a point of view. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel if it just suddenly changed (if it would be out of your comfort zones etc) xD. Ah, Zero's never alone, he's got a mannequin of Yuuki in the wardrobe full of bullet holes when he's used it for anger management. So, you see, Zero's never alone XD. Thank you very much! I wasn't sure how the water ending left things, so it's given me a chance to turn the fic where I want it to go, so to speak. I tend to go for the more unusual, than the typical scheme. And I know! Isn't the thought just adorable? :'3 Just makes me wanna huggle them both =^_^= (Naruto has entered the building XD) You'll find out more of Kaname's opinions shortly dear, just bear with me for the journey! Really? :O Wooooooow, that's awesome. Urm, I was thinking of when Kaname makes the pool appear and Zero hovers over it and falls in. I thought that would be hilarious to look at with them as chibis XD. But, without sounding cheeky, I'd like you to draw your favourite bit of the fic (if you have one) cos I think that would be interesting to see your interpretation of things :D Thank you, and here it is!**

**takara2802: Welcome to the Dark Side of the Moon Dorms, we don't have cookies, but we do posses a rare species of the finest male called Kaname Kuran xD. Thank you very much indeed! **

**Starry Night: Haha, I was just making sure that I didn't offend you somehow, thank God I didn't, that would have been awkward *sweat drop* Half naked Kaname would not complain if Zero was checking him out me thinks ;) I shall indeed be taking my time because I do try to get updates out A.S.A.P, so I'm glad you understand that :D Yep, I really do like Yori, she gets a bit irritating after a while, but she doesn't deserve a friend like that. Her moving on also means that she is somewhat out of the plot line, so someone doesn't come and trip me up like *Why would Yori let Yuuki leave like that?* Well, case closed (thankfully). And as for Kaname and Zero, I KNEW I would end up writing that, even from the beginning when this was only an idea. If it was up to me, she'd be living in a bin behind the back of Asda/Wal-Mart, drinking from used milk cartons. Harsh, but true XD. The Bubble Bath is a reward for me when I finish and I'm just dying to do it. In fact, I've already wrote out the first paragraph, I'm quite amused by it XD.**

**Again, this is Un-beta'd, but this will be the last time it is that way. More information on this (if you're interested) in the other A/N's. **

**Oh and the A/N's at the end are REALLY important, so I'd appreciate it if you could take some time out to read them.**

* * *

Waking with a smile seemed to be becoming a habit for Kaname. Not that he was complaining. He felt happier and more mischievous than he had ever felt before, which was good, in a strange way. The reason? Zero had visited him again last night. Kaname sighed happily as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his mussed brunette locks. He knew that if anyone dared to intrude into his bed chambers at this moment, they would be shocked. Kaname donned a terrific bed-head and large, sleepy brown eyes, still half closed with sleep. Kaname yawned and stretched his arms above his head, satisfied when he felt his shoulder crack. Although he had stayed up for these past night with Zero, and stayed awake afterwards, he had finally discovered what he wanted from this life. Zero.

Of course, he knew the rules of Paradise and its true purpose but he wasn't about to share that with the hunter at this moment. He was worried for the Zero's reaction; that he might not talk to Kaname again. This scared Kaname greatly. Before Zero had forced his way into Kaname's dreams, Paradise hadn't been a paradise at all. In fact, It had been a living hell. An all consuming darkness, with no light. His soul, bared in his dream was dark and full of loneliness and inner turmoil. But then, Zero had thrust his way into Kaname's night time despair and bought with him a wonderfully blinding white light. And while the colour white is known as the colour of death, Kaname couldn't have felt more alive when he saw it. The light had consumed him and drenched him, absorbing it's pureness into the dark pit of his soul and provided him with hope and the possibility of a brighter future, as well as less frightening dreams. Whenever Kaname fell asleep, part of him would pray that Zero would be there first; his light at the end of the tunnel. But he knew that that wouldn't be possible. After all, the only way Zero could get in was if Kaname was asleep first. Kaname chuckled. He couldn't help but imagine the hunter's reaction if he discovered that Paradise was in Kaname's head, and not on another plain or planet, which Zero seemed to unconsciously assume. It was _his _Paradise to begin with, well – personal hell to begin with – and he couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. He wanted to share it with Zero. To have Paradise be their own place where they could just be together.

Kaname shook those thoughts away. Right now, he had a meeting to attend with Kaien Cross. A meeting which he intended to be punctual for. Swinging his legs around off the edge of the bed, he winced as the mild air swirled on his skin, making goose-bumps appear. With a shiver, he placed his feet onto the floor, allowing them some relief as they sunk into the rich, red carpet, and managed to pull himself upright. He felt a lot better now that he was standing. He was beginning to have a new attachment to his bed: that was almost the beginning of his night time visits with Zero, after all. He allowed himself to smile, almost dreamily, at the bed before moving into the bathroom to attend to his needs.

* * *

Kaname rapped on the heavy doors. He shifted his weight between his heels as he waited for a confirmation to enter Headmaster Cross' study. Kaien had always told Kaname that he should just walk in, as he was practically family, but Kaname still liked to abide by the rules of the rest of the school and knock politely and await some call to enter. Kaname knew himself that if someone just walked into his office, family or not, without knocking he would probably blow a fuse. Especially if he was working on his blood tablet project. A familiar "Come in" snapped Kaname out of his reverie. He knew that the Headmaster had called him in, but something was off about his voice. It didn't have the usual cheerful, light tone that Kaname had become so well-adjusted to. Something was wrong. He gently pushed the door open, not wanting his vampire strength – which could be somewhat unpredictable- to break the door. He opened the door just enough for him to enter and closed it quietly behind him.

Kaien was sat in his chair behind his desk with a grim expression on his face. Kaname couldn't tell if he looked angry or miserable. Kaname shook his head, sometimes he couldn't understand humans: either deal with one emotion or deal with another. But he supposed it was a natural reaction to whatever Kaien was suffering over.

"Is there a problem, Kaien?" Kaname asked slowly, trying to gauge the mood of the Cross Academy headmaster. Kaien sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm surprised that you are not affected by the news, Kaname." Kaien said quietly, as if he were too busy thinking to truly acknowledge Kaname's presence. Kaname tilted his head, his thoughts suddenly swimming around in his head. _Had something happened to Zero? _Was the first thought that came into his head. Almost shocked with himself, he decided to speak, instead of think too much.

"And which news would you be referring to? You know I hear of plenty during my average week." Kaname enquired. He couldn't help but feel slightly scared of the answer. What if it was something really bad? Kaname could have almost slapped himself. He had told himself to stop thinking, and jumping to conclusions, and he was doing it again. Kaien's eyes suddenly welled up and Kaname's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yuuki. She's leaving. Today." Kaien managed to get out, trying not to cry. Kaname stood there in shock. Yuuki was leaving Cross Academy? Today? Why had he not been informed? His eyes narrowed as he recalled Zero shifting awkwardly when he had mentioned Yuuki being troublesome. Zero had known all along and had not told him? He'd certainly have a thing or two to say to Mr Kiryuu when he saw –

"I told Yuuki to tell you in person and I told the others not to say a word to you. It would not have been right to hear it from another's mouth." Kaien mumbled, as if reading his mind, while reaching for a tissue from the box on his desk. Kaname saw some truth in that. If Zero had told him that Yuuki was leaving when he saw him last night, he probably wouldn't have believed him, or thought that it was a joke. Kaien dabbed at the corners of his eyes. "Forgive me. She is my daughter after all." Kaien tried to apologize, but Kaname waved his apology away with his hand.

"It is understandable, of course." Kaname replied, feeling truly sorry for the Kaien. The man had done everything in his power to make sure that Yuuki had grown up surrounded by a 'family' and had spoiled her rotten, like any doting father would do. Perhaps Yuuki had been taken care of _too well, _if that were at all possible, and her selfishness and greed had turned her into the monster that Kaname recognised as the Yuuki of today. Kaname tried to feel some sort of emotion; perhaps a small twinge of regret that he couldn't have done more, or a pain of her leaving or a sudden pang of emotion that would crush him inside. He felt nothing. Kaien said nothing for a while, and then suddenly spoke.

"You've not felt anything for her for a while, have you Kaname?" he asked, looking at Kaname. Kaname turned his gaze away, he couldn't bear to see the pain and the suffering that the man was going through. Perhaps he could lie about his true feelings, to spare the headmaster some grief and more grievance? But, then again, lying to him would only make him feel worse when he eventually discovered the truth, and Kaname would feel guilt-ridden for lying to him in the first place. Kaname sighed. Although cruel, honesty was clearly the best policy in this case.

"No. I have not." Kaname said, his gaze still trained on a rather magnificent painting of Cross Academy. Kaien shifted in his seat, beginning to feel bad for putting the pureblood on the spot so suddenly. Kaien cleared his throat, catching Kaname's attention.

"I noticed a while ago that you and Yuuki had not been...the same around each other. Is it possible that your attention has shifted onto another?" Kaien asked genuinely. Kaname winced. The way that he had worded it, it made Kaname seem like some sort of heartless creature who latched himself onto a soul until he got bored and then found another.

"My attention has indeed shifted and I think that was the reason that Yuuki tried to make life difficult for me." Kaname replied honestly. Kaien took his own turn at looking puzzled.

"Difficult how?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands together. Kaname began to pace up and down in front of the headmaster's desk like a caged animal waiting to be released.

"It started off as small things, such as glowering and glaring at me when I was passing by. Things that were bearable with." The headmaster nodded, urging Kaname to continue. Kaname inclined his head and continued. "Then it escalated to her duty. Every time she was on duty alone she would come and sit upon my window-ledge and try and stare in. The scent of her blood used to drive the rest of the Night Class insane, but they did nothing to her because I told them to stay away from her." Shortly after this, she accused me of being 'too nice' to Mr Kiryuu, due to the fact that I am supplying him with blood tablets, a variety which contain a special ingredient which helps to stop him from going insane." Kaname finished, stopping in front of the desk and turning to face Kaien. "Forgive me, but your daughter has turned into more of a monster than anyone I have ever known. I think that it would be best to let her go and not to stop her. Perhaps she will benefit from leaving the nest, so to speak." Kaname said, loosening the top button on his shirt a little. Kaien had been quiet throughout Kaname's miniature speech and had donned a passive look on his face. But as he spoke, his words could not be laced with more emotion.

"I have also noticed a change in her. She is different now to what she was a while ago. She used to laugh and blush and cry all the time, like she usually would, but as of late she has been distant, as if her mind is wandering elsewhere. I do not know what to think, as I am torn between two positions: my position as a father but also my position as headmaster of this academy. As a father, it is my duty to protect my daughter from the true horrors of this world. However, as a headmaster it is also my duty to protect my students...from the horror that she has become. She has disrupted lessons, been rude to the staff and has provoked and started many a fight." Kaien said and Kaname realised just how tired the man looked and sounded. Yuuki would never have thought that, while she was causing all this trouble, the man she used to call a father was upstairs, alone, being tormented by his role as a father and his responsibility as a headmaster. Kaname would never have done such a disgusting thing across his father, or his mother, if they were still here. Kaname thought about his words before he said them; he'd have to be careful when talking to the headmaster about something that was so sensitive to him.

"Forgive me, but if Yuuki has been causing trouble here, did you consider that it is because she is simply not happy with the way events have changed?" Kaname asked, trying to give the headmaster some ideas to consider. Kaien sat still.

"Unhappy? Changed events?" he asked, unsure which one to ask first; both of Kaname's suggestions intrigued and interested him. Maybe he would feel better after talking with Kaname. Kaname always had a knack for understanding people better than he did anyway.

"Yes. If she is unhappy, she will misbehave to get attention. And, again: please forgive my saying so, I was starting to think that she may have intended to win my heart and spend a somewhat long" _and dismal _Kaname thought "future with me." Kaname said, looking at the headmaster. "If she was losing both the attentions of you and me and Zero-"

"What has Zero got to do with this?" Kaien asked, shocked because Kaname had said 'Zero' instead of 'Kiryuu' and secondly because he didn't see how Zero could possibly get involved in all of this.

"I know for a fact that Yuuki has been giving Mr Kiryuu some grief during their shared lessons." Kaname enlightened the headmaster, almost kicking himself for slipping up and using Zero's first name instead of his last, as he usually would. "Because of this, Kiryuu has started to show some signs of resentment towards Yuuki and has, like us, not been giving her the attention that she is used to. Within these walls, she has dug her own grave, so to speak." Kaname finished. He was slightly worried that he had sounded like he was speaking on Zero's behalf. Kaien looked at him curiously.

"I take it you have spoken to Zero about this?" Kaien asked Kaname. Kaname nodded.

"I needed to know for myself if Yuuki had only been acting differently around me and, seeing as I tend to attract a crowd, I did not get a chance to go and see Yuuki's friend, I believe her name is Yori?" Kaname said. Kaien blinked, surprised that Kaname would actually go out of his way to see if the Day Class students were being treated correctly. Kaien couldn't help but think that something had changed in the vampire; and it was clearly for the better.

"I see. That is a valid point that you make, Kaname." Kaien sighed. "I suppose that you are right. In the long run, if I hold Yuuki here, she will cause more trouble and rebel, pushing me even further away than before. If I let her go now, then maybe someday she will forgive me for being so ignorant to her needs."

"You should not be the one who is being forgiven, you should be forgiving Yuuki for the trouble that she has caused you and the grief that she has provided for the other students in her year." Kaname argued, feeling angry that Kaien should feel this way; like it was his fault that Yuuki had suddenly changed. "It's her fault for causing this rift between the two of you and it was her own doing. Once you realise that and begin to see things as they really are, maybe then will you be able to, as you say 'forgive yourself'. Kaname slightly conceded. He knew that if he outright said that Kaien was not to blame, then Kaien would feel even worse. Kaname did know that if he told Kaien that he could fogive himself, even though he had done nothing wrong, when he let Yuuki go, then he would be more likely to understand and grasp the solution that was being dangled in front of his face.

"So by letting her go, you think that I'll feel better?" Kaien asked incredulously. Kaname almost sighed with relief. He was getting there.

"I do. Purely because Yuuki _wants _to go. If you hold her here, you'll feel even more guilty when she becomes miserable and more volatile. It is not a sin to forgive yourself, Kaien." Kaname said softly, reaching across the desk to rest his hand on the headmaster's shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze and let it go, walking to the other side of the room, pulling open the doors and leaving the office, leaving Kaien with his thoughts.

* * *

Kaname took a slow walk back to the Dorms, mulling over the thoughts and emotions that where flying around in his head. The fact that Yuuki was leaving had left him feeling less devastated than he originally thought. Regardless of him having no interest in her, physically or emotionally, he had imagined he would have felt guilty or at least partly responsible for her decision to leave. But after trying to convince Kaien that it wasn't his fault, he'd also realised that he could apply his own advice to himself. It wasn't his fault that she was leaving, it was her own decision and he'd only be holding her back for no real reason if he told her not to go. Alongside the fact that if he told her to stay, she would experience some false hope that Kaname wanted her, which he certainly did not. Kaname did, however, feel angry that Yuuki was making everyone feel this way. He knew that if he was feeling bad for doing nothing, then Zero and Kaien – and maybe even that Yori girl – would also be tearing themselves up about her leaving. Kaname shook his head. If a pity party was what she wanted, she wasn't going to get it.

Kaname looked up to the sky, which was currently darkening. After his meeting with Kaien that morning, Kaname had visited the mansion, his home – whether he liked it or not -, through the underground tunnels and had removed Yuuki's name from the property. Only Kaname knew who she really was, and he wanted it to remain that way. It would not appear peculiar if he was the only Kuran on the list as the property holder/owner, because he was – to the rest of the world anyway- the last Kuran left. If Yuuki were to discover anything about her past life, impossible as it would be, she would hunt Kaname out to discover that she was left nothing, except the care of Headmaster Cross, which she had subsequently destroyed. Whilst removing all evidence of Yuuki from the cold, lonely place, he couldn't help but smile as he burned the documents that kept the information of her true nature as evidence. She would never know and he would never have to deal with her again. Strictly, Kaname knew this wasn't legal but he had shrugged, knowing it would be better off done than left open as a window of opportunity for her to come and metaphorically screw him over.

Upon returning to Cross Academy, he had witnessed her getting into a posh looking taxi with her suitcases and driving off, not once looking back. Kaname knew that she didn't look back because he watched her retreating form with sharp eyes. He knew, from that moment on, that he would be released of the responsibility. He could actually begin to live his life as he had always wanted to live it. To not have to deal with the horrible thought that he would turn Yuuki and live with her as being his other half. Kaname shuddered at the thought. Even though his mother and father had been married and had been siblings, their love was different. They truly cared for one another on a level that Kaname and Yuuki really hadn't. Well, it was more of a case of Kaname ignoring _that _possibility with Yuuki for as long as he possibly could.

He was truly relieved that she was gone, but he couldn't help but wonder how Zero _truly _felt. Kaname knew that Zero kept himself well guarded, under the pretence of him giving off an air of being at ease. He also wondered what Zero thought about _him_, because all of this was still so sudden and Kaname couldn't help but feel a sense of un-ease at the fact. It could be said that Zero had taken things too well and, even though he had explained himself and they had this new friendship of sorts, Kaname still felt on edge. He needed to know what Zero truly wanted. But he knew that could wait for another time. A time when he was actually with Zero so that he could watch his actions and responses closely. He allowed a small smile to grace his features which quickly wavered as he approached the Moon Dorms. As he drew up to the gate, the smile that was there had been wiped from Kaname's face, as he schooled himself and placed the mask back; the one that so carefully hid his true emotions.

* * *

Kaname pushed the old oak door open with very little effort. It groaned as he opened it, sighing with relief as he clicked it back into place. Kaname turned around and stood with his arms crossed, facing his classmates with a serious look on his face. Aido stood up from the couch that he had been sitting on and stood a little way in front of Kaname.

"Welcome back, Kaname-sama" Aido said, bowing his head. Akatsuki, who was sat on the couch opposite to Aido, inclined his head. Kaname didn't say anything to Akatsuki about his lack of greeting. Sometimes he was loud, but most of the time he was quite quiet, preferring to listen and watch than to interrupt and interact. Kaname smiled a little, but it was nothing like the way he smiled when he was around, or thinking of, Zero. Those smiles were strictly reserved for Zero. This smile looked almost half hearted, like he really didn't care and was forcing a smile. It never took over his face either, it was a lop-sided half smile, one that made Kaname look like he didn't want to put the effort into a full smile, but could give a half smile to be polite.

"Thank you Aido." Kaname returned. He looked around at the emptiness. "Where are the others?" he asked slowly, rubbing his eyes. It had been a tiring day.

"I don't know. They didn't tell us." Aido said, his blue eyes wide. Kaname knew that Aido was telling the truth. He wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he dared to lie. Clearly it was going to be a long night.

"Fine. As long as they know that they have a paper due in." Kaname said, trying not to shift his weight onto his other foot. For some reason, he just felt like fidgeting. But he damned well wasn't going to fidget. It would only been seen as ignorance, given the fact that he was in the middle of a conversation he didn't really want to be having.

"Forgive me, but I was wondering if you heard about Yuuki Cross leaving the Academy today?" Aido said boldly, his expression blank. Kaname heard Akatsuki hiss from where he was sitting. That was the one good thing about Akatsuki; he always knew which questions crossed the line. Kaname narrowed his eyes at Aido, who flinched.

"I do indeed know that Yuuki Cross has left the Academy. In fact, I was there for her departure." Kaname answered smoothly.

"Are you not worried for her safety Kaname-sama?" Aido questioned. Kaname sighed inwardly. This was getting tedious.

"I am worried for her safety, but not worried enough to go chasing her across to a foreign country. She is old enough to look after herself without my care and guidance." Kaname replied stiffly. Aido just nodded then, as if something had suddenly clicked in his mind, he gave Kaname a cheeky grin.

"Perhaps the reason for your lacking concern is because someone has stolen your attentions?" Aido asked, a devilish grin still on his face. Kaname felt himself pale a little. _What did Aido and the others know? _Kaname growled, a low guttural sound from the back of his throat, causing Aido's eyes to widen and for him to take unconscious steps backwards. Kaname rubbed his temples.

"I apologize for my behaviour. Today has been a tire and I find myself craving my bed. However, the answer to your question is that it is no-one's business but mine if someone has captured my attention." Kaname stated. Aido just nodded. "I do have a question for you though, Aido." Kaname said, enjoying the panic that spread across Aido's features.

"I-I I swear I didn't make that mess in the upstairs hallways yesterday! Someone else did it, I swear! Please don't make me walk around with a bucket of water on my head again!" Aido wailed, his arms flailing around childishly. Kaname closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was like dealing with a bunch of children sometimes. The arguments that happened in the Moon Dorm were a level of pathetic...even more pathetic than the Day Class girls' arguments about who was 'prettier' out of the Night Class boys. At times like this, Kaname felt like he could lock himself away in his room and live out his days in the darkest corner of his closet than deal with this level of behaviour. From a wealthy vampire, of all people.

"I was not going to ask that." Kaname said slowly, trying to calm himself down. This was the exact kind of assumption that pissed him off. They knew nothing about what he was going to ask, which was a serious question, and they assume that he would quarrel with them over a trivial matter such as 'who-made-that-mess-on-the-upstairs-landing-this-time?' "I was going to ask why you and the others continue to stare at Kiryuu as though he is some kind of disease ridden beast." Kaname finally managed to say. Aido's eyes narrowed in anger.

"That is because he _is _a disease ridden beast. He takes the blood tablets you create without so much as a thank-you, he glares at us all and, on top of that, he will eventually drop below Level-E and turn _insane_. And who does he think he is? Strutting around the place thinking he is so high and mighty? He thinks he can protect us?" Aido scoffed. "We are vampires, ones that are a lot more powerful than him. I don't know why we keep him around. I can't say I'd complain if some of the Day Class girls wanted some alone time..." Aido was cut off by a hand which had swiftly wrapped itself around his throat and was currently dangling him off the floor. Aido began to choke, his hands scrabbling at his captor's hand, trying to gain a release.

Kaname snarled as he watched Aido's eyes become incredibly wide. It was a common fact that vampire's didn't need to breathe, but it didn't mean that if their windpipe was being crushed by an incredible force that they wouldn't choke and try to free themselves. Although the concept of choking on air they didn't need seemed strange, Kaname put the reaction down to panic, fear and the pain of having the throat crushed. He tightened his grip on the blonde's throat. Kaname had said nothing when Aido was slandering Zero, he had lowered his suddenly blood red eyes to the ground and held his temper, that was until he mentioned the Day Class girls. Although he was more sensitive about what had been said about Zero, he knew that Zero knew how to defend himself from both verbal and physical attacks. Those Day Class girls...they were as stupid and innocent as a new born babe and they were so damn easily led on. Upon thinking about it, if Zero hadn't been their escort, regardless of whether the _vampires _needed it, the _humans _needed it more. Zero's 'protection' every night was also carried an underlying threat: Touch the humans and I'll know it was you.

"You have no _idea _how disgusted I am with you. I understand that you hold a grudge against Kiryuu but there is no need to make him sound like a piece of meat that you'd like to sink your fangs into, get a chunk out of and then rip him to shreds. He has done far more at Cross Academy than you have, so I think you need to learn your place, don't you?" Kaname snarled out, lifting Aido higher, earning him louder and more desperate gasps and struggles. Aido knew that it was pointless trying to struggle: he knew that Kaname was more powerful than him in every aspect, but he struggled anyway: he didn't want to seem like a weakling and conform to the higher power. As nice as he was – had to be – to Kaname, he wasn't quite ready to sell his soul to the pureblood. Akatsuki made no attempt to move forwards, instead he leaned back into the comfort of the sofa. He knew not to interrupt events such as this, it would only land him in trouble. Besides, he knew that Kaname respected him for his silence. He also knew that Kaname _had _to do this, whether he liked it or not, because otherwise the Night Class would be in turmoil. If something bad was said, it was generally resolved with a conversation. But in the case of the President, the one who had to appear to be strong and confident and be willing to fight the necessary battles, sometimes violence was used to get the message conveyed to the recipient in a crystal clear way.

"And you disgust me further by your derogatory way of talking about those girls. They know nothing of our kind, nothing of our existence and you would wish to expose us just for a snack or a treat? You are a disgrace to the Night Class. How would you feel if you were talked about and tossed around like a piece of meat? Like the way you do with the girls and Kiryuu? Tell you what..." Kaname tailed off and jerked his arm back, causing Aido to come within inches of Kaname's beautiful face. "Why don't I let you experience it for yourself?" he whispered, staring deep into the pools of Aido's fear filled eyes. Kaname thrust his arm forwards, releasing his hold on Aido's throat as he did so. The blonde went flying backwards through the air, hitting the ornate oak table against the far wall, falling on it and causing it to crack and split, leaving Aido to land in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kaname glowered at the place where the blonde had fallen. He turned to Akatsuki.

"Would you see that this little inconvenience is tidied up? I have some work I need to finish off." Kaname said brusquely before heading up the grand marble staircase. Akatsuki sighed. Tidying up? What a drag.

* * *

**A/N: Ah. What do I say? I hope that wasn't too painful to read. I accept that my grammar is probably a little off in places, because I honestly do not re-read what I write. That's why there's always so many typos D: . But I hope that the story content/ plot is okay for you all, though. Please stay with me on this journey, because there is so much more to come, this is just one of those strange 'creases' that had to be ironed out so that the plot flowed. A whole chapter without Zero. I miss him already haha. **

**Speaking of grammatical errors: I got my beta back! I had a beta to begin with, but due to us both having exams and a bunch of stress, I didn't get time to send her chapters to some of my old stuff (since deleted) and, well, she wouldn't have had the time to do them anyway. I was told today in college that my said beta is off her hiatus and is ready to go. So these chapters will be beta'd and re-uploaded. So I apologize if it sends you spam (I'm not familiar with this, so I'm not sure if it just replaces it or if it sends you and email or notification or something.) So, good luck All Tears Must Fall, because you know I don't re-read XD. **

**Does anyone recognise Akatsuki's lazy attitude in here? I based his silent (silently complaining should I say) type on a character from another anime. Brownie points for anyone who guesses it. **

** Aido is being a real jerk in this. I LOVE Aido in the anime/manga, but I needed to put him in this role because he has a really childish way about him sometimes...which could understandably piss Kaname off. After all, he is the head of the strange Night Class 'family'. Sorry if any of the three (and Kaien! O.o) appeared OOC: I wrote them the way I did to suit my needs and I think that, on that point, that's the only explanation I need to give haha ^-^. The rest of the Night Class aren't there because I don't think that they are really that necessary. Kaname's treatment of Aido when he talks about Zero in a hrash way should be enough warning to the others to quit it, don't you think? **

**I think there will be more Kaname points of view on the way. Even though he is really hard to write for, there are some things I can only tell from his perspective. **

**I'm also surprised that no-one has question me on my chapter titles yet XD. I do try to make them obviously suit the theme but I felt that, for this chapter, I'd point it out. It's sweet relaxation because Kaname can finally relax now that Yuuki has gone. But, after the incident with Aido and the many things to come, I don't think our pureblood has any time to relax ;)**

* * *

**Okay. Serious note.**

**I will continue to write this story but this is the warning: If I don't get more reviews then it's going to go even slower. I keep telling you that reviews make Paradise happen (Why should I upload if you don't enjoy it? :( ). If I don't get many reviews, it's going to be a while before you get an update. **

**I'm getting very little feedback (reviews) in comparison to the hit counter. As an author, that counter doesn't tell me if anyone has read all of the chapters, or just the first. 13 reviews vs roughly 1,200 hits from users (not forgetting the fact that I accept ANON reviews too!) and roughly 500 'other' hits is not good enough. So 1,200 people have been signed into FF while reading my story and couldn't drop me a line to say it was good or not? I hope I'm starting to show you why I'm a little bit annoyed.**

** I'm sorry to the ones who ALWAYS review (you know who you are). Because you guys are the ones who make my day. Your reviews always make me smile and I seriously appreciate your feedback and input. Please stay with me on this one, I really am frustrated. I hope you can try and understand that and won't abandon me D:**

**I currently have 13 reviews on this story. I'm going to put my 'satisfied' counter at 23 reviews, which is only 10 more reviews. If I get 10 more reviews I will upload the next chapter when it is ready. **

**Until next time... **


	6. Beautiful Truth

**And I'm back . DUN. DUN. DUUUUN.**

**I've noticed that, looking back on some of my word documents of this fic, some of the errors that are appearing on the site are NOT mine! I'm so happy! :') . For example, at the bottom of the last A/N's, the word 'harsh' come out as 'hrash'. I checked back on my old word document and it definitely says 'harsh'. It also took out my line breaks. FF is making me look bad! :'(. **

**And we're back to Zero. I seriously missed him! *cuddles Zero* **

**I also want to apologise: this chapter is quite short in comparison to my usual chapter length. That's not because I'm being lazy it's just because if the story is to flow correctly, there will be a few odd chapters that will be shorter than others. Mainly because they make a statement or I want to leave you on a cruel cliff hanger. *insert evil laugh here***

**~ My beta wants me to cut down the A/N's XD. I don't blame her, she has to go through all of my ramblings to make sure that I'm definitely rambling. I mean spelling things right. So, from now on, I won't be writing really long replies, unless you would prefer me to inbox you a reply? And even then, you're probably not THAT fussed :P. But, this time round, I'm actually going to use the 'reply' function on FF. Tell me if you don't want them, because I won't send them :). I don't want my beta to die from A/N overload.:'( ~**

**Those who don't have an account, I will continue to put the replies here:**

**Tanpopo: Thank you! You can read more now because here's your next chapter! ^_^**

**Starry Night: I'm glad you enjoyed reading Yuuki's removal from the Kuran lineage. Perhaps you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it? She does deserve it for her stupidity. I SO wish this would happen in the real manga, it would be entertaining to read that's for sure XD. Speaking of that Asda/Wal-Mart quote, once you're done reading this chapter, I think you'll enjoy something I'm soon to be posting. More info on that in the bottom A/N's :). You might just get that wish come true... XD. I'm not going to be discouraged any longer and you're right with what you say. So thank you for that. It truly is a confidence booster. Here's that update!**

* * *

Zero turned the corner with a sigh. He pushed his hand through his wet hair, dragging it through the tangles and knots that had formed themselves as the day had progressed. The weather was changing rapidly; only a short while ago it had been gloriously sunny and now the grounds of Cross Academy were being blessed with the heaviest downpour that Zero had ever had the displeasure of being caught up in. It fell from the sky in thick, heavy droplets which had clung to his hair like a baby would cling to its mother. He moved out of the rain onto the walkway between classes. Relieved to be out of the rain, he shrugged his blazer down from his shoulders and pulled the sopping sleeves from his damp arms. He shivered as the cold air caught his skin and mingled with the small patches of wetness there, causing goose bumps to rise up. He rubbed his left hand up and down his arm absently before slinging his drenched blazer over his shoulder and took a slow trudge back to his room.

Zero didn't know how to feel recently. He had never been good with knowing what to feel when he was a child either, as he always opted to remain quiet or to abide to the 'Speak when you are spoken to' rule, even though Kaien always encouraged him to talk to him and Yuuki. Ah. Yuuki. Where did he even begin with that drama? He had known her since they were both children. After all, they had matured together and had a mutual guardian to share. Had being the key word. Yuuki had ditched her guardian, for all the love and attention that he showered on her. And in ditching her guardian, she had also ditched Zero in the process. And Kaname. Zero couldn't forget about Kaname...literally. The face of the pureblood always seemed to be at the front of his mind, alongside that wonderful image of Kaname under that tree in Paradise looking relaxed and at peace with the world. Zero sighed. Seeing the pureblood relaxed like that was truly a sight to behold. Kaname was a beautiful man, there was no doubting it. He had been graced with a graceful but powerful body; a real life statue of Adonis. His eyes were also something to be desired; every time Zero looked into those eyes he felt like he was drowning in a sea of knowledge, power and grace. But if he dove deeper down he felt immersed by loneliness, immense guilt and confusion.

Zero shook his head angrily. There he was again! Kaname taking up his thoughts when he was thinking about something completely un-related! The moment he thought of his name or of his face, Zero was instantly bombarded with thoughts about the pureblood. Was this some sort of mind trick that had been placed upon him last time he was in Paradise? Some kind of magic that was making him become obsessed with Kaname. So much so that Zero wanted to pull the pureblood closer and inhale his scent and to taste his skin slowly...almost teasingly.

Zero stopped still in his tracks, eyes wide. When had _those _thoughts started to enter the equation? He took off running down the corridor, fleeing helplessly to his room.

* * *

Zero flew through the door and banged it firmly shut behind him, turning the lock and slumping down to the floor with a moan. Panting from his sudden sprint of desperation, he closed his eyes and willed his body to calm down. He was angry with himself that he had let himself get this wound up. About Kaname of all people. The only reason that he was wound up was because, at some point during third period he had realised he had thought of nothing but Kaname for the whole day. The man was consuming his thoughts and attention with an all consuming, burning fire: a fire that danced and weaved its way in Zero's head, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. The sensation of burning was not unusual to Zero because, from just thinking about the pureblood, his body was on fire. Zero moaned again. All this thinking about Kaname had made him hot and bothered and he didn't like it. Nor was he used to the sensation of being hot and bothered. Zero was still panting but a tiny voice told him that it wasn't just from the run. Zero looked down at the bulge in his trousers and sighed heavily. This wasn't what should be happening. He shook his head again. It wasn't like he was going to tell the pureblood that he was...what...lusting after him? That would be a ridiculous and outrageous statement to make, especially because he knew that Kaname wouldn't believe him and, if he did, he probably wouldn't tolerate it. That would certainly make Paradise an awkward place to be. And that was not what Zero wanted. He needed Paradise because it was his chance at breaking free from the world around him: a world that suffocated him and made him feel like an outsider who was somehow stuck on this inside.

Kaname wasn't just a sign of friendship, or more with the way that Zero's thoughts were taking him, he was a sign of another person wanting to break free. Free from the routine and the feeling of being trapped by their nature and blood. Perhaps he and Kaname could walk that path together? Eternal happiness and freedom. With Kaname Kuran. That was definitely a nice thought. Zero shuddered. Clearly it was _too nice _a thought to be having, especially at this point of their friendship.

Hauling himself to his feet, Zero crossed to the bathroom and flung the door open, stripping himself of his clothes. Turning on the cold tap he stood under the jet of freezing cold water and shivered. Even now, he felt compelled to speak and his lips were moving on their own accord.

"K-Kaname"

* * *

Zero decided that pacing around his room half naked was probably not the best way of dealing with the matter at hand. He stood still and placed his hands on the waistband of his jogging pants, staring at a small crack in the wall beside the window. Perhaps he was just tired. After all, he'd had a busy day and what with the stress of dealing with Yuuki leaving and Kaien Cross sobbing on his shoulder for the good part of an hour. Maybe his body was just telling him that he needed to rest. By shoving images of Kaname Kuran to the front of his mind. Zero stomped to the bed and threw back the covers, diving into the comfort of his duvet. He had a slight feeling that Kaname wouldn't be asleep yet and, therefore, Paradise wouldn't be available to 'connect' to. Zero sighed with light relief. This time he might be able to get a nap in before he went to Paradise and might actually get some rest. His all night excursions to Paradise had left Zero feeling drained; physically and emotionally. He grabbed the Bloody Rose; a gift from Yagari, underneath his pillow. When he was feeling shaken he always felt comforted by the presence of the gun under his pillow. It had a strange tendency of grounding him to Earth and keeping his mind where it was supposed to be. Zero thought he should start praying that it worked this time. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his body to relax and his head to be cradled by the soft pillows beneath his head.

* * *

Zero moaned in his sleep. He was sat on a Caribbean island surrounded by a beautiful sapphire sea. The waves slowly swayed back and forth, dancing to an unheard rhythm. The sun shone down on him, not hot enough to burn him but just enough for him to feel its heat. The sand that sat beneath his legs and hands was warm and golden and, for some reason, felt soft to touch. Zero sighed in happiness as he let himself fall back against the sand. There was, however, one thing missing from this idyllic island dream. Kaname. Zero scowled. This was his dream, his one time away from Kaname, and he _wanted _Kaname to be here? Zero sighed and rubbed his eyes, allowing his head to fall into his waiting hands. Why did his brain revolve around the man? It was as if he were...in love with him? Zero's eyes widened. No. It was impossible and improbable. But hadn't this dilemma been the reason that he had decided to sleep in the first place? If it were true, then he wouldn't be able to escape it in reality or in his dreams. It would be with him until he stopped loving him; almost a burden, but one that he was willing to carry. Zero, his eyes still closed, chanted in his mind _'Kaname Kaname Kaname Kaname...'_ A breeze tickled Zero as it moved through his hair. He looked up.

As if by some dream-world magic, Kaname Kuran appeared in beach shorts his eyes amused. He moved towards Zero and inclined his head towards the spot beside Zero. Knowing what Kaname wanted, Zero smiled and nodded and Kaname shifted and sat beside him.

"What a truly wonderful place." Kaname sighed, closing his eyes. Zero looked at the pureblood beside him with half lidded eyes. Even in his dreams he was god-damned beautiful. Didn't the man know how good he looked? Zero nodded.

"It certainly is." He replied, looking up at the clouds as they rolled across the open sky. Zero could have buried his head in the sand and never come up again. For all the times he wished that he were closer to Kaname, every time he did get closer to the pureblood, he couldn't think of anything to say. Not anything that wouldn't be blurting out a confession of his slightly mad obsession with Kaname. Zero locked his thoughts away again and said nothing. Even though this was a dream, he knew his imagination would make dream-Kaname react in the same manner that the real Kaname would react if he saw Zero with a peculiar look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname suddenly whispered and Zero jumped. He could feel Kaname's breath tickling his ear as he inhaled and exhaled. Zero fought not to move away from Kaname's suddenly close proximity. Zero could feel his pulse jump. "Are you scared of me Zero?" Kaname's voice whispered again, in that sweet, seductive voice. Zero shivered.

"N-No. Of course not." Zero stammered, struggling to form a coherent thought, never mind string together a sentence. Zero knew that Kaname could sense his need and his want in this realm. Zero's eyelids fluttered of their own accord as his mind conjured images of Kaname naked, walking out of the sea, the waves curling around his thighs and the water clinging to his chest; beading in droplets as it hung from his skin and from the ends of his brunette locks.

Zero was bought back to reality as the sensation of Kaname's fingers carding through his hair took over his senses, making him close his eyes and concentrate on holding back the moan that was trying to spill forth from his open lips. He started to pant, his breaths coming shorter and shorter as Kaname's hand gently made its way to the back of his neck, slowly turning Zero's head towards his own.

Zero managed to open his eyes, leaving them half lidded, to see Kaname's face only centimetres from his own.

"So beautiful..." Kaname whispered as he dropped his eyes to look at Zero's parted lips. Zero couldn't help himself; his own eyes diverted down from staring into Kaname's dark eyes to his lips. He could feel himself being drawn in by the pureblood. His scent, the electric atmosphere that was surrounding the man. He felt like a magnet – he was being drawn to Kaname.

Kaname moved that last crucial inch and pressed his lips against Zero's. His touch was feather light and cool as his tongue swiped along Zero's bottom lip slowly. Zero felt himself flush from head to toe and he knew that any blood that was in his body was swiftly heading South. Trembling, Zero pulled Kaname's bottom lip in-between his own lips, sucking on it gently. Kaname shuddered and Zero decided to lick a stripe separately across both of Kaname's now parted lips, as if testing a fine wine and savouring the flavour.

Kaname growled with what Zero thought was impatience and pushed his lips more firmly against Zero's crushing them together with an impossible force. Zero gasped and Kaname took his opportunity to plunge his tongue into Zero's mouth, exploring the moist cavern with an expert tongue. Zero wrapped shaking arms around Kaname, pulling him closer and closing the minute gap between them. Feeling Kaname's tongue touch his own, he let his body and instinct take over and moved his tongue so that it passed Kaname's lips, which were currently locked to his own, and into Kaname's mouth. He moaned at the sensation of being this intimate with the pureblood: if he could have this forever then he would be happy. Even if he died now, he would have died a happy man. Kaname's tongue almost wrestled with his, fighting for the dominance they both desired. Kaname brushed his teeth gently; almost teasingly over Zero's bottom lip making an illicit moan escape from Zero.

This should have been forbidden, yet here he was, enjoying the sensations that he was experiencing. Zero was pushed onto his back and Kaname dipped his head to Zero's neck, sliding his tongue up and down his neck playfully. Zero moved his hand from where it had been trapped between them and cradled Kaname's head against his neck as he felt Kaname's extended fangs brush against the sensitive pulse point on his bared neck.

"Kaname...please." Zero panted out incoherently. He felt Kaname smile against his neck.

"Please what, Zero?" Kaname replied, nibbling on the pulse point.

"God...please..." Zero mumbled, his brain turning into nothing. He felt like he was melting from this heat that he was feeling, along with the feeling of Kaname's touch burning his skin where they joined.

"Tell me what you want Zero. All you have to do is tell me..." Kaname whispered, bestowing gentle kisses up and down Zero's neck and on his collarbone."

"You. I want...need you." Zero groaned, his hips moving upwards of their own accord to attempt to touch more of Kaname. Kaname laughed and clamped his hands down on Zero's hips, pushing him into the sand.

"Me hmm? Well I need..."

"...YUUKI! ZERO!" Zero allowed his closed eyes to slide open. A mist was forming in front of him. Kaname was disappearing. In a panic, Zero reached out to grab the object of his fantasy, but he simply turned to mist and slipped between Zero's fingers.

"ZEEEROOOOOOOO!" the irritating voice called out again.

* * *

Zero woke up with a start, feeling angry and frustrated. Someone was calling his name from behind outside his bedroom door. Zero sat straight up and walked to the door and flung it open angrily.

"WHAT?" he yelled without thinking. Kaien Cross stood in front of him, dressing in a birght pink dressing gown and a set of pink, fluffy bunny slippers clutching a box of tissues in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"I miss Yuuki..." Kaien mumbled, looking at the floor. Zero growled with frustration and slammed the door on the headmaster's face, not caring for any repercussions he faced the next day for his actions. Sometimes the headmaster was just as childish as the adopted daughter who had abandoned him.

Zero heard the headmaster trot away and slid down the back of the door. He looked at his hands. What would he do now? Zero groaned. And he still had to go to Paradise tonight. Amongst the many fleeting thoughts that were passing through his head, one seemed to be playing on loop in the background of his mind, a constant reminder of feelings that should be forbidden.

'_I feel so lost and so confused. What's happening to me? Why me in the first place? What am I going to do? _**I'm in love with Kaname Kuran. **_I still have to go to __**Paradise**__ tonight. I don't care about Yuuki. English homework is due in tomorrow. _**I love Kaname Kuran.**_'_

Zero covered his mouth with his hand as he sat there in shock. He couldn't deny it now. When he was in the corridor, he had denied it. When he was in the shower, thinking of only Kaname, he had denied it. But now...it was undeniable.

"I think I've fallen for Kaname Kuran..."

* * *

**Another chapter done :D What did you think? I didn't do that badly with the whole kissing scene right? I hope I didn't D': I hope it was okay for you all ^_^. Apart from the line breaks. There were so many in such a short space of time D:. It had to be done though. **

**I'm going to upload another mini fic which is titled "A Cat Called..."! You should check it out if you like this and understand my slightly worrying sense of humour. There will be more of an explanation on the fic itself. I'm not giving anything away about it, you'll judge for yourself when you read the A/N's over there XD. But, if you've read this chapter before you've read "A Cat Called..." you'll notice that I've kind of stolen a part of this in there. But there is a difference in the outcome, I promise. Oh and if you hate Yuuki, you'll love it. It's 90% complete, percentage wise :P. **

**Also, I'm going to be busy over the weekend and for next week so it may mean that I won't have time to work on Paradise for a little while. The moment I don't have anything due in or I'm not visiting some place, I will write a part of the next chapter. So it will get done but, as I said in the last chapter, patience will be needed on your part. Sorry T_T. Consider "A Cat Called..." a consolation prize for being patient with me. **

**I've decided to add a different feature to this, to make it more interesting. Don't feel like you have to take part, it's just a bit of fun. And my own curiosity XD. QUESTION TIME! : **

**Question: If you could go to Paradise with only ONE of the boys, who would you choose?**

**Kaname**

**Zero**

**Akatsuki**

**Aido**

**Remember, you can only pick ONE. **

**Until next time!...**


	7. Sweet Temptation

Kaname yanked himself upright, almost flinging himself out of his chair. His breaths were coming quick and fast and he felt incredibly hot. His clothes were stuck to him, the moisture that had beaded on his body had clung to his clothes, making his shirt seem semi-transparent. Still panting, he moaned and allowed his head to roll back.

He hadn't intended to fall asleep that early. His last waking memory was of him fetching a stack of blood 'tolerance and tablets' sheets from under his bed and beginning to read them at his desk. The next thing he knew he was in some strange version of what he had believed to be Paradise. What was even stranger than that was that he had watched himself crawl on top of Zero Kiryuu and actually enjoy it.

He felt some blood rush to his cheeks as he thought of the words that his other-self had uttered to other-Zero. He couldn't make any sense of it; he had been watching himself seducing Zero...did that mean that Zero had also been watching the same thing but from his own perspective? Was Paradise really trying to make its reason of existence obvious to Zero? Or could it be...Kaname's eyes widened. He shook his head quickly, his hair stringing together but still swaying with the motion. There was no way that Zero would feel the same as Kaname felt about him. And there was _definitely _no way that that was Zero's dream that Kaname had accidently eavesdropped on.

Kaname knew how he felt about Zero: he never wanted to lose him. His existence would feel meaningless without his sarcastic wit and the smiles that made Kaname's heart beat faster than he would have thought possible. But Kaname had never stopped to consider how Zero would feel about being with him. He tried to shake the thought; he'd end up getting his hopes up and then dropped in an instant. He just knew it.

But would it hurt for him to try? Maybe just _hint _at his feelings for Zero? Or perhaps there was a better approach. One that he just hadn't thought of. Kaname bought his head forwards again and pushed his feet away from the desk, so that the chair was rocking back on two legs. He needed to think. And he needed to do it fast.

But the memory of Zero writhing around, moaning for him, pleading for him, _lusting _for him...those images were hard to just push away. Kaname closed his eyes and allowed the memory of that dream to roll back over him. He needed to feel himself on top of Zero, sliding down him, caressing him. He needed to feel the mixture of heat, from the sun beating down on his bare back, to Zero's heat mingled with his own. Zero was like a drug, he was exotic and forbidden and _damn _he wanted it so badly. He wanted that level of intimacy with Zero that no-one else could give him. He wanted Zero to scream his name, both in pleasure and when he felt threatened and alone.

Kaname slammed his hand down on his desk with a scowl on his face, sending papers flying in multiple directions. Not that he really cared. The one person that he cared about the most was Zero... and he couldn't _do _anything about it. Kaname shook his head. He _could _do something about it, but it would involve making a fool of himself in front of the very person that he couldn't afford to mess up in front of. He shuddered as he thought at the thought of making one wrong move and losing Zero altogether. Kaname almost smiled; he was pessimistic by nature and, most of the time, he was right to be. But what if he was wrong just this once? Could this be the one time that he was wrong but for all the right reasons?

He was always in tune with his intuition, and it was always there, at the back of his mind, telling him what was right and what was wrong. But it seemed that, as of late, his intuitive thoughts had been telling him not to be too judgemental. He had kept himself as reserved as he could be with Zero and tried to keep him at arm's length. But the more he did so, the more he felt inclined to move closer to the hunter. It was like starving beneath a tree full of peaches; he knew what he had to do to attain his goal, but the process could be long, arduous and definitely risky.

Kaname had never been a gambling type. He always needed to make sure that everything that he did had minimal risks and, if there was the _tiniest _risk involved, he would need to be able to immediately counter it and rectify the mistake it would undoubtedly make. But with Zero being unpredictable, Kaname figured he was just going to have to take that risk and accept the consequences. Even if he told Zero his true feelings; the _true _reason behind Paradise and not just the facade that it was hiding behind, and Zero rejected him or never spoke to him again, he would fell slightly content in the fact that Zero would always have the opportunity to come back to him whenever he felt necessary.

It was useless. Kaname knew he would do _anything _for the hunter. Zero truly had stolen his heart and captured his attention.

Kaname laughed. If anyone knew the thoughts that were running through his head...they would consider him insane, delusional and think that Kaname was ill. Except for perhaps Kaien and Akatsuki. Kaien would just smile as if to say that he knew it all along and that the hatred that they had fostered had been mis-guided love and need for affection and attention. Akatsuki would sit there and stare at him in the silence that would undoubtedly fall between them and would either shrug his shoulders or give him a wry smile. But those kinds of situations would only occur if Kaname decided to share his secret. And if he wasn't going to share it with the one person that he needed to, he certainly wasn't going to share it with anyone else.

He needed to tell Zero. And he needed to tell him _soon_. He had a funny aching feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He shook the _really _pessimistic thoughts away and stood up, stretching his arms out in front of himself. He winced at the sunlight that was streaming through his window and turned his back on it. But by turning his back from the light, he was suddenly facing the imposing darkness. He truly was wandering into dark, unknown territory with those feelings. But every time the darkness descended, he just thought of Zero and a shield of light surrounded him, protecting him from the mental darkness that he experienced.

Kaname looked at the clock. He sighed impatiently. It was only 4:00. That meant he still had at _least _another six hours to wait for Zero. He kicked a stack of papers childishly. He watched as they fluttered to the ground, just as they had when he had woken up from that dream...

Kaname moaned again. He'd been trying to avoid thinking about it but in the end he'd been unable to escape it. He moved forwards quickly and grabbed a towel off the back of the door. It appeared that a shower was in order...

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! D: I've been really busy recently so I haven't really had any time to sit down and focus on Paradise. Also, I'm facing a few blocks with the Kaname parts (I'm better at writing Zero! D: ) Anyway, I felt I deserved a bit of a break from longer chapters because they take so much time and I now have two projects to do...TWO! –shakes head- So excuse my selfishness –bows head in shame-**

**Why is it that Kaname is the thoughtful one? I wonder why he never **_**does **_**anything. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment...-pondering face-**

**On another note, I'm glad I've got the opportunity to 'talk' to the readers, because I have a few notices/ things to say.**

There has been rumour of FF removing fics that have yaoi, sex, blood and song fics etc from the site. This pretty much makes me being here pointless. As I say, it is only a RUMOUR but I'm not willing to take the risk. If I end up leaving FF and you are still interested in reading my fics (especially if they actually go through with this before I can finish Paradise) then I have set up a Tumblr that you can reach me though. It's **nikirockztar95 . tumblr **without the spaces. Just paste it into your browser bar. Should be fun...so that I won't be forever alone XD. But tell me who you are if you do follow me, or I will be really confused. Like your FF username or something.

Secondly, I'm not sure how many people go on my profile page on here but I always update that with things like if there's been a delay in uploading a chapter or if the document has been corrupted or vanished (been there, done that). So check frequently if you are dying for an update. Not that you are.

Another thing: On my profile I've put a new title called 'Ideas' and that's where I'm starting to put ideas for fics that I may or may not do and some of them are actually stories that I've started but never actually bothered to upload and finish. So it would be appreciated if you could head on over to my profile and have a look at some ideas and see if you like any of them. They are a few months old but you might like them. I've put a poll up so, if you have the time, please vote.

**Any typos you saw while reading that are because I'm usually half asleep while writing. Forgive me again. Review replies will be back up for the next chapter, I really am tired today x( **

**Blood will be spilt...**

But you'll have to wait until next time ;D


	8. Beautiful Indifference

**A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah...please don't kill me. I've had other things to do, like University hunting, finishing projects and various other things that have stopped me from writing. More in the later A/N's on updates and things. The word Indifference in the title does NOT refer to Zero. Just thought I'd get that out there. There will also be some shifting of POV's but it's all separated so there should be no confusion.**

**Anyway! Onto fic stuff:**

_Here are some Definitions, just in case you need them;_

_**Ocular**__ – Visual_

_**Mexican Standoff**__ – Glorified staring competition, minus weaponry. The object would be to intimidate the other using their eyes._

_**Witch-Hazel**__ – It's an antiseptic liquid in a bottle (which has a really strong smell) which is used for cuts, grazes and burns._

**Cull – **_Meaning 'Kill'. Cull or Culling is usually used in reference to cattle/cows. It's a rather animalistic way of killing someone if you use the word Cull._

**Anyway. As usual : Read, Review, Enjoy. And you do not see any typos: they are simply letters that are wearing Invisibility Cloaks to deceive you. I will note now that Souen (as in the character Ruka Souen) may be the most frequent offender. I apologise in advance if you see any 'Souen' typos.**

* * *

Zero put his head in his hands. This had to be some kind of side effect of Paradise: having weird dreams involving making out with a member of the opposite sex. It just had to be. But _enjoying _the experience probably wasn't a side effect of Paradise, Zero thought to himself miserably. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down.

_Damn Kuran! First of all he's in my head and now I want him in my bed! _Zero thought furiously. He stopped when he realised what he had said. Only hours ago, he had been admitting that he _loved _Kaname and now he was admitting that he wanted Kaname in his bed. Zero felt like weeping. This was not good. Not good at all. What had happened to those relatively carefree days where he and Kaname could have an ocular Mexican standoff in the middle of the courtyard? What had happened to the enjoyable times that he had had with Yuuki before she had turned twisted with demented ideas in her head? Is that what people would think this was – if they found out about the 'relationship' between Kaname and Zero? That it was twisted and disgusting? Zero's shivered. All of these thoughts...he'd never had to deal with this kind of thing before and now it was suddenly being pushed on him and Zero felt like he was suffocating within his own thoughts. Zero slumped into his chair and huffed. Why did he care anyway? Perhaps he'd be better off if he didn't care – about what people thought and about Kaname. But he knew that he couldn't even pretend to 'not care' about Kaname.

Zero couldn't help but wish that he had lessons because Zero didn't even know what to say to Kaname when he saw him. It wasn't like it was something you would bring up in a regular conversation: "Oh by the way, I had an erotic dream about you earlier. If I hadn't have been bought back to consciousness you'd have probably sucked me dry...in more ways than one. And, oh yeah, I would have probably enjoyed it." Zero laughed as he played the conversation in his mind and the mortified expression on Kaname's face as he found out he was sharing dreams with a raving lunatic who got aroused by just looking into his eyes. That would go down brilliantly, Zero thought sarcastically. He might as well just tell Kaname he'd given birth to a litter of kittens while he was at it.

It was only 4:30 which meant he still had hours until he could talk to Kaname. He knew how long hours could drag out for...to the point where hours felt like days. He had formed this regular pattern of getting up, doing the school routine, doing homework, having a shower, going to sleep and repeating the cycle. Speaking of regular things...Zero pushed himself upwards and slouched towards the bathroom door. Keeping the weight of the door on his toe so that it didn't slam shut, he reached the short way to his bathroom cabinet and slid the mirror aside, revealing packets of painkillers. He pushed past the painkillers to one small wooden box buried deep in the middle, nestled between hay fever tablets – which used to be Yuuki's – and a bottle of witch-hazel. Satisfied with his bounty, Zero returned to his desk and placed the box on the wooden surface.

Zero glared at the box. He didn't know why he did, but at the same time he fully understood his glare. The box, more the contents of the box, had good and bad sides. The good sides were that he would be relieved from the gut wrenching, dry-vomiting sensations that he experienced on a daily basis. The bad sides were that they seemed to have adverse effects on him. Other than his eyes turning a deep crimson colour, upon swallowing the contents he always got a small high and aroused extremely quickly. Which was always a bad thing when he took them before seeing Kaname. Zero mused over whether the blood tablets were causing the dreams or not. But it couldn't be the blood tablets. He had been told specifically that they contained artificially made blood. In other words, a synthesized blood that gave him what he needed to live a normal life. He moved towards the foot of his bed, where his school bag was hanging from the post. He removed his books and work and retrieved a bottle of water from the bottom. Moving back to the desk, he popped one of the miniscule tablets from the box and popped it onto his tongue. The water swiftly followed sending it spiralling down into his body. He sat at his desk and began to sift through the endless wave of papers that covered his desk. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Kaname padded barefoot down the long hallway. Kaname had to walk through this hallway every day to get to and from his room but he always enjoyed it. He never found it tedious or boring to stare at the same two walls and feel the light wooden floor bow slightly as it bore his weight.

The reason Kaname enjoyed walking down this hallway in particular was because of the walls themselves. Upon them were painting and portraits of famous vampires, nobles and purebloods who had been recognised for being different and for standing out. There was, of course, the odd one or two who were there for heroic recognition. But Kaname loved how all the others were there, together. Regular vampires, nobles and purebloods all mixed together and standing united in one place. Kaname sighed. If only that were the case in the real world. Nobles tended to become even more stuck up than usual and demanded outrageous things such as "Marry my daughter Kaname-sama, you will be a perfect match" but with an implied "it would also bring my family great wealth and prosperity if you became a part of the family and we would profit greatly".

Regular vampires seemed to believe that because they were classed as not special, they had an excuse to go out and ravage small villages and cull one third of a town of its humans. Obviously they would be apprehended and slaughtered themselves. And so the cycle continued there, too.

The purebloods, who were once a well-respected and well-liked group of vampires now had to suffer the feeling of isolation and constant bouts of loneliness. Kaname had felt that from the beginning but since the Pureblood Parental Massacre, pureblood children had been left on their own in the world of vampires to try and survive. Even those with siblings felt alone because they were left with the heavy burden of looking after another life as well as their own.

Kaname continued down the hallway a scowl marring his usually perfect face. Oh how he _hated _stereotypes. He was just about to begin another internal rant on the subject of stereotypes when he heard the creak of a door. He stopped but, after hearing no response, he continued to move.

"Kaname-sama?" a small voice called out. Kaname scowled. Of all the people it had to have been, it had to be Ruka. Kaname had been introduced to Ruka through coming to Cross Academy but they hadn't become friends. Ruka stayed away from Kaname on a regular basis and Kaname couldn't care less. He had, however, heard rumours floating around the dorm that Ruka had become infatuated with him. Kaname didn't know how. It wasn't like they had anything in common, apart from being vampires. Kaname had avoided her like the plague when he had found out, which was before he had even considered having Zero as a partner, only for him to return to his room one evening to find her scent covering his bed quilts. After being thoroughly annoyed that she had been in without permission, he had gone down to the washing machine in the kitchen and put them in the wash himself. The next morning he had walked out of his door, barefoot as usual, and trodden on a cake dish, sans the cake. Aido had probably snuck up and eaten the cake – not that Kaname even liked cake much to begin with – and left the dish in front of Kaname's door. But he knew that Ruka had put the plate there originally because the area smelled strongly of lavender, enough to cause Kaname to cough, and a little bit of chocolate which would be Aido. Needless to say, Kaname had spent three hours pulling broken plate shards out from the bottom of his foot in the kitchen, not caring if he irritated people with the scent of his blood dripping onto the tiles.

He didn't like Ruka on a friendly level, let alone a personal level. Besides, in Kaname's opinion she had been 'gifted', if you could use such a word in this sense, with the horrible talent of being able to get a vampire to commit suicide and kill others surrounding them. For her to have complete control of his body for the last few minutes and seconds of his life...Kaname couldn't bear the thought. Kaname sighed and turned on his heel, plastering a fake smile on his face. Kaname had to stop himself from blinking at the young woman in front of him. Her resemblance to Yuuki was evident. Minimal, but still there. The same wide, afraid eyes. The same face shape. Irritating at best. Kaname shuddered. To think, he could have ended up with Yuuki. The thought mortified him. He found himself equally mortified at the thought of being with Ruka Souen.

"Miss Souen." Kaname addressed her formally. He had stated her name, yet he had somehow managed to make it sound like a question. Which, in Kaname's opinion it was. He just wished he could have said "Miss Souen, why have you stopped me in the middle of the corridor? My feet are getting cold and my patience with you is already running thin."

Ruka was rooted to the spot and had what she knew was a very audible gulp. She saw Kaname's lips twitch: he was trying to stop himself laughing at her. Ruka knew she was giving off the tell-tale signs of blushing without actually doing it. She Had always watched and admired Kaname from afar and it had taken her this long to actually say something to him. In reality, it had taken her this long to say Kaname's name _aloud._ When she was asking about him or talking to Rima about him, she always referred to Kaname as 'him' or 'he'. Of course, everyone knew who she was talking about. Ruka felt like she had this endless unrequited love for Kaname and that it was about time that she found out the truth. The truth would probably hurt, she knew that. But it was better than living a life where she thought Kaname would become engaged to her and they would live a happily ever after. Because it was highly unlikely that it would ever happen. It was, in fact, Rima who had finally – after listening to endless hours across many days of Ruka harping on about the pureblood – persuaded her to get an answer. Yes or no. Simple as that. But by the look on Kaname's face as he stood in front of her, she knew he was already thinking about someone else.

Kaname tried to hold back a smirk as he watched Ruka squirm. He was quite cruel really, he should just put her out of her misery. Oh the irony. But he wasn't going to. He watched her try to hold back a blush. The only person, apart from Yuuki, he had seen blush was Zero. But even then, Zero didn't quite manage to blush but did go quite pink in the cheeks. Kaname couldn't help but wonder if Zero knew that Kaname notice his flushes when he was around him. Kaname found them quite endearing but also very distracting. Every time Zero looked like that Kaname just wanted to bite Zero's lips. Kaname mentally shook himself. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about Zero. Kaname had managed to maintain a straight face whilst thinking all of these arousing, strange thoughts. He was used to placing a mask in front of his face when he was in company. He had to, especially when his thoughts were on Zero. Zero, Zero, Zero. It seemed like the hunters name was a never-ending mantra in Kaname's head. Like his thoughts revolved around the silver haired man and his beautiful eyes and unique personality.

"Could I talk to you please?" Ruka asked quietly, snapping Kaname out of his reverie. "In private, if you don't mind." She added, almost as an afterthought, realising that she didn't want to have a personal conversation in the middle of the hallway.

Kaname narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't _want _to talk to Ruka in private at all. But he supposed he didn't have a choice. It would, of course, be rude to tell her where to put her 'private talk'. He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Of course. Where would be best for you?" Kaname replied politely. Ruka squirmed where she stood.

"I think my bedroom would be best." She mumbled and turned on her heel before she could look at Kaname's face, re-entering the room she had just left. Kaname stood there in shock. Her _bedroom?_ He shook his thoughts away. It wasn't like she could really do anything to him anyway. Not in _that _way anyway. Kaname gulped as he crossed the line into Ruka's bedroom.

Everything was pink. And frilly. Everything had handmade doilies covering the surface. Kaname paled. He had never felt like going into a corner and retching in his life. But even then, it would have to be a corner out of this room and it would have to be a very dark corner, because every corner in this room was pink. And perhaps his vomit would be pink.

"Rima told me to talk to you." Ruka started the conversation as she sat on the edge of a pale pink chaise lounge. Kaname surveyed the room, looking for a non-pink place to sit and couldn't spot one. Ruka spotted his nervousness. "Please. Sit." She offered, gesturing to her bright pink four poster bed with pink hangings and pink cushions. Kaname gulped.

"Thank you for the offer but I would rather remain standing." He replied lightly, trying not to scratch his skin. He felt like the pink was a plague that had attached itself to his skin and needed to be scrubbed off. And the smell of lavender was so overpowering it was clogging in his nose until the only thing he could smell was lavender.

"And may I enquire what you need to talk to me about?" Kaname asked as smoothly as he could without choking. Kaname truly was in over his head here. He would rather face a pack of angry wolves and a mob of Day Class girls – both of which were entirely different species but equally as dangerous as the other – over being in Ruka's room and presence for this length of time.

"I was wondering if you were single, Kaname-sama" Ruka whispered, too mortified to look Kaname in the eye. Kaname was grateful. A look of complete and utter shocked disgust crossed his face before he even had chance to register being disgusted. Never mind the fact that he was interested in someone else, never mind that they were the opposite gender...who would willingly date someone who was this obsessed with pink and was so weird? Her actions with the muffin and asking about him were bad enough but some of the other things she had done...it was borderline stalker tendencies. Kaname coughed.

"I'm sorry but I'm no longer available for that kind of relationship." Kaname admitted, much to the shock of himself. He hadn't meant to say that but...at the same time he had. He wanted her to know that he was with someone - well he would be soon anyway - and that she could stop with all of the weird looks that she would give him every time he walked in the room. "I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I was interested but I am not. I apologise." Kaname bowed his head to Ruka in apology. He wasn't apologetic at all: this was just being polite to the extreme.

If Ruka was shocked, she didn't say anything. Kaname took her silence as a cue to leave and did so. He shut the door quietly behind him and took off back towards his room. Why had he said that he was dating someone? Well, he hadn't said it in so many words but that was what made it so much more obvious. Kaname reached his room and wrenched open the door, slamming it behind him. Now he was panicking. If the news that he was dating someone got back to Zero, he'd never look at him the same again, no matter how many times he told him he loved him and that he was the only one that Kaname would spend the rest of his life with. Kaname knew what he had to do.

* * *

Zero had made three piles of paper: Homework to do, Homework complete and Crap. His homework to do pile was incredibly small, consisting of a few maths problems and some English sentences to translate. His homework complete pile was of medium thickness, due to it having practice papers lined in there alongside the generic homework and quizzes they were given on a regular basis. The 'Crap' pile was a different story. His 'Crap' pile had overflowed so he had to move it onto the floor. Cross Academy was like most other schools in the sense that they wasted paper on pointless things, such as the Periodic Table, which was already in the back of planners and already printed in the exam papers. Pointless pieces of paper piled up and just begged to be burned.

This was Zero's way of exercising control after he had taken his tablet. He had found that if he focussed on something that would stimulate his mind then the effects wouldn't hit him so bad. It also helped that he was staying up later than usual so that the effects could deplete even more. He had whittled the hours away by doing this paper organising routine, along with showering and tidying up his room. He'd even gone as far as to hang his clothes up correctly. The things he'd do to escape his own mind while the blood tablets worked.

Zero couldn't bear to think about Kaname at the moment. He knew that if he so much as said his name then his body would burn with an instant need. He'd accidently done it yesterday and had end up relieving himself in the shower, crying out Kaname's name without shame or fear of retribution. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kaname probably didn't feel the same way. He probably just took pity on Zero because he had started sharing dreams with a pureblood whom he'd hated for years. Kaname would never think about him in the way that he thought about Kaname.

* * *

Kaname braced his hands on his desk. He needed to tell Zero. Tonight. Kaname himself needed comfort after that horrifying experience with Ruka and the lavender. Kaname shuddered at the mere thought. And she thought that he _loved _her. Kaname smirked. It was quite the opposite. It appeared that, after tonight's encounter with the young woman, he never wanted to see her again. Nor did he ever want to see the colour pink again as long as he lived. Not a single shade of it. The only pink he would enjoy looking at was the colour Zero's skin turned when he became embarrassed. Now _that _was a nice pink. He sighed, a long and drawn out release of the air he'd been holding in. He was tense and needed to loosen up a little, especially because he knew how unpredictable Zero could be when it came to emotions. After being emotionally unstable as a child, Zero had grown into a cautious man who locked his emotions away. Kaname was the same but Kaname knew that if Zero told him that he loved him, that he probably meant it. But if Kaname told Zero...the fact that he was a pureblood didn't help. A pureblood telling a Level-E that he loves him? 'Unheard of'. 'Preposterous'. But none of those things would matter to Zero. 'It must be a mistake' . 'This is some kind of sick joke'. Those were the kinds of things that Zero would tell himself. That Kaname was messing with his feelings and that this was all some kind of dream. Given the irony of the situation where Kaname would be explaining this, Kaname would probably have laughed and that would have made matters worse. Kaname shook his head. No. He needed to plan this properly.

Kaname made his way over to his bed and stripped en route, discarding his tie and shirt on the back of his chair. He shrugged out of his trousers and folded them on the floor before climbing beneath the cool sheets. Closing his eyes, Kaname prepared what he needed to say.

* * *

Zero scowled with frustration as he tried to flatten his wayward hair. He didn't even really want or need to be sorting his hair out; Kaname liked it just the way it was it seemed. Zero shook his head and continued to try managing his mass of hair. He was standing there trying to make himself believe that he wasn't doing this for Kaname. He had an ongoing mantra in his head 'This is for me...not Kaname. This is for me...not Kaname' but, for all his efforts, he wasn't convincing himself otherwise. And if he couldn't convince himself...well...that meant he couldn't convince anyone. He truly was a lost cause when it came to convincing.

Zero grabbed his mouthwash and began to swill his mouth out. Zero needed to ask about the blood tablets. He knew that Kaname was in charge of the production but he needed to ask what was really in them. There was what he was told was in them and then there was what was really in them. That difference meant a lot to Zero. He hadn't been lied to but he had been deceived. Regardless, he couldn't wait to see Kaname again. He'd never admit it but he missed the pureblood during the day. And a very, very small part of him wanted Kaname to wake up beside him every morning so that he'd feel safe and secure in his strong arms. Zero sputtered, spraying mouthwash all over the sink. Zero tsked and washed the sink out and grabbed a washcloth to dab at the mirror where little splashes had bounced up. After clearing up the mess, Zero shifted into his bedroom where he climbed straight into bed, having already changed into his pants after having a shower earlier that night.

Zero closed his eyes and smiled. He was going to Paradise. It was almost like saying he was going home.

* * *

**A/N: All I have to say is: I don't know why Kaname had a freak about pink. I just felt like I needed to add some humour to it. I know it was probably too much but it made me happy :D. **

**Since this chapter, I've uploaded another mini fic called 'My Guardian Zero' which is two parts and is complete. I've found that in-between writing Paradise, I like to upload a mini ficlets from things that inspire me. So if you would like to hear about more of my fics I suggest doing the author alert because I do post more than just this one story. That's a suggestion, not a demand. Anyway, 'My Guardian Zero' is a really short but sweet and sad little story that if you like some angst with a happy ending then I'd recommend you read.**

**I would love to hear suggestions for future stories! If you have any ideas for me, feel free to review or send me an inbox. It would be interesting to hear your prompts :D.**

**Again, another reminder that updates will still be infrequent. I'm trying to get as much done as I can without uploading it because I feel like uploading it without spending a good amount of time on it is just pointless. So I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for the one month absence. It shouldn't be that long again for an update seeing as it's the holidays now, but I make no promises. **

**Thank you so much for your continued support on this one while the author has been catching up on life and the universe! You're all great :D**

**Until next time!...**


End file.
